


The Irreplaceable Charlie Weasley

by l_e_tollin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_e_tollin/pseuds/l_e_tollin
Summary: A mixture between Harry Potter books lore and Hogwarts: Mystery gameI just finished reading the books for the 10th time and between reading and playing the game on my mobile phone I have never been so intrigued or had so many questions about Charlie Weasley.My imagination started to go wild halfway through The Goblet of Fire and I decided to create my own little story about Charlie's life since his first year at Hogwarts and all the way to the Battle of Hogwarts (yes, it's a LONG story)!"Please promise me, you will never, not even for a second, think that I would replace you with anybody. There is not a person in the world that could take your place, Charlie Weasley."I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story which belong to JK Rowling
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. And So It Begins

**_Nova_ **

I still can't believe I had to wait so long. My opinion is that if you are born after the 31st of August you are the unluckiest child ever! Imagine getting a letter of acceptance, that your parents have been waiting for since you have been born and since they are so excited about it, you get excited about it and then you turn 11 on 14th December only to find out that you have to wait until NEXT SEPTEMBER to go to school! Who came up with this rule!

Nonetheless, the wait is over as in one week I will be sitting on Hogwarts Express to go to the school my parents have been at so many years ago and have fun adventures as they so like to reminisce on how fun it was to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

“Nova, dear, we are going to be late!” My mother called for me from downstairs. I couldn't help but let out an exciting shriek that sounded like a baby Pixie, as I grabbed my favorite notebook which I took everywhere; and I mean everywhere if you were thinking about the bathroom. I loved to draw magical creatures, ever since my parents bought me _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. I inspire to be the second Newt Scamander, except that I would work in a creature reserve, rather than have one at home.

I ran downstairs into the living room, as my dad was opening a bag of Floo Powder, ready to travel to Diagon Alley! My father was a Curse Breaker for Gringotts and ever since he was assigned to Egyptian tombs, mum and I barely saw him. It meant the world to me that he could take a week off work to accompany me to my first ever trip to Diagon Alley to gather all the things that I would need for my First Year at Hogwarts! I still remember the whole list, which included several sets of plain black robes and a pointy hat among other things, with the books like the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ , for which I was so excited to start waving my wand in Charms Class, along with _History of Magic_ and the one I already had _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

That reminds me! If you are asking yourself, why have we decided to leave the shopping until the last week before I had to leave on the Hogwarts Express if I got my letter in December? Well, this is a little embarrassing but I tend to be a little bit of an overachiever and if mum and dad would get me the books in December, I would probably read them all 3 times by now!

That's also the reason my mum and dad made a bet about the house I will get sorted in. My mum thinks I will be in Gryffindor, while my dad strongly disagrees and thinks I would make a perfect Ravenclaw.

As I watched my mum disappear into the green flames and my dad pushing me to go next, the excitement grew in me as I knew I was about to embark upon the best journey of my life.

“Alright, pumpkin! Are you ready? Here, there you go!” My dad gave me the bag for me to take the Floo Powder out of. “Now, speak clearly and carefully, as we practiced: Diagon Alley.”

I took the powder, stepped into our fireplace, and as I threw the powder I said loud and clear: “DIAGON ALLEY!”

The next thing I know, I was standing on a busy street next to my mum, looking up at her to see a proud face as she was trying to hold in the tears of happiness, seeing me travel by Floo Powder for my second time; the first being to visit my aunt and uncle in Scotland.

A second later, my dad appeared next to us and I finally took a look around me. It was just as they have described but busier. Perhaps waiting to get the books until the last week before school wasn't such a good idea, as it seemed that everyone did the same.

Without even asking, my parents first took me to Ollivander's as they knew I wanted my wand more than anything. My mum accompanied me into the wand shop, as my dad whispered something in her ear and hurried down the street.

“Where is dad going, mum?” She smiled at me gently. “You will see soon enough, sweetie.”

She nudged me into Ollivander's and I couldn't help but get nervous as I saw the number of boxes from black to wooden and purple to burgundy. I gasped as a man appeared right behind the counter.

“Ah, Miss Goldhorn, it is so lovely to see you again. Ebony wood, 11 inches, Dragon heartstring, very flexible. Yes, yes, I still remember.” The old man said to my mum, with sparks in his eyes.

“It's Blackwood now but the wand is still the same.” My mum smiled as she pulled out her wand and showed it to the man.

“Ah, eldest or youngest?” The man asked with a grin.

“Youngest.”

“Ah, that would be, 10 2/4 inches, Unicorn hair and very unbendable.” He said proudly as he guessed my dad's wand without even hearing his name.

“Wow, you remember that?” I was now looking at him with total amazement. I imagined myself looking at him the way I did when I saw a drawing of a Chinese Fireball for the first time.

“I remember every wand I have ever sold, Miss Blackwood. Now, shall we find one for you?” He said slowly, even though I had a feeling that he was just as excited to find me a wand as I was.

“Alright, let's see...” He said as he turned around and disappeared behind one of the shelves.

“Alder wood, Dragon heartstring, 9 inches, fairly flexible.” He opened a green box, gently taking out the wand and handing it to me. I swung it once and absolutely nothing happened. I got nervous, as I swung the wand again and again nothing whatsoever happened.

“Oh, dear.” He said as he took the wand away from me. “That one didn't like you. No worries, let us try...let's say this one!” He exclaimed as he brought the next box. This one was wooden and out he brought a smooth-looking wand that looked a bit crooked.

“Redwood, Dragon heartstring again, 11 ¾ inches, not particularly flexible. Come on dear, try it out.” He encouraged me as he put the wand in my hand. I swung this one as I did with the other one with the fear that my mum and dad will make me go to a Muggle school if nothing happens with this one. Suddenly, the nearest lamp to me broke and Mr. Ollivander was quick to take the wand away from me.

“Or perhaps not, this one doesn't seem to listen to you either.”

Again he hurried and hid behind the shelf, murmuring something to himself as I could see he was thinking hard as he was enjoying a challenge.

“Ah, I think we could get somewhere with this one!” He was so excited now that he almost jogged back to the front, a burgundy box in his hand.

“Ebony wood, Unicorn hair, 10 3/4 inches, and surprisingly swishy flexibility.”

I took the wand carefully, wishing this could be the one as I was getting quite embarrassed. I swung the wand and it gave out sparks and I got a sensation in my body as if something just connected with me.

“There we go! I had a hunch Unicorn hair would be for you!” He gently clapped his hands together as my mum, pride on her face, got closer to the counter to pay the man.

After that we spent quite some time in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions as the lady inside took measurements of me I didn't even know could be made and afterward spent almost the same amount of time in Flourish and Blotts as my mum had a hard time getting me out as I wanted to grab more than just the 8 books I needed for school.

We finally found dad as we were looking through display windows of several shops while having the tastiest ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

As he saw us through the window, he came out of Magical Menagerie, hiding something big behind his back.

He smiled at me and showed us a big owl cage with a beautiful barn owl inside. I wanted to scream with excitement but decided not to as I didn't want to scare the owl.

“Your mother and I were thinking that you should have an owl of your own as you would have to write to me and mum while at Hogwarts.” He smiled at me and stroke my thick bluish hair.

“It's so beautiful! Can I name him?”

“Of course you can, darling!” My mum chuckled.

“Pip!” I exclaimed as I admired my new best friend. It had such deep black eyes, a white face in a shape of a heart, and the most beautiful patterns I have ever seen on its wings. I couldn't wait to draw him!

**_A WEEK LATER_ **

I exhaled and inhaled deeply as I was standing in front of a wall between platforms 9 and 10, my parents one on each side of me.

“You can do it, sweetheart. Just don't run too fast.” My mum said to me softly, while dad gently squeezed my shoulder.

I took another deep breath and ran towards the wall, closing my eyes. As I opened them, I was on the Platform 9 ¾, steam running from the black and red Hogwarts Express.

We had exactly 7 minutes until the train would leave. While I was standing with my mum, admiring the train, my dad took my luggage to the luggage compartment.

“Oh, sweetheart, I wish you the best First Year at Hogwarts! I hope you will have as much fun as your dad and I had!” She kneeled to me, hugging me tightly, holding back the tears. Once she stood up, my dad came back. He hugged me softly while whispering in my ear how proud he is of me.

I hurried on the train as we heard a whistle, waving to my parents who started shouting after me: “Send us Pip to tell us in which House you were sorted!” My mum yelled. “And listen and take notes in classes!” My dad added.

I waved at them through the window until the train took a turn and I couldn't see them anymore. It was time to find an empty compartment.

I was in awe of how many students were on the train as I was almost at the end of it and couldn't find a single empty compartment. I passed a compartment with two kids arguing who is going to be a better Slytherin. A compartment with someone talking about Quidditch so enthusiastically that I couldn't believe just how fast he was talking. A compartment with 2 redheads that looked like brothers, one munching on a chocolate frog with hair so long he could put it in a short ponytail, the other one sighing while saying “Aw, another Helga Hufflepuff, I already have her.” He had so many freckles on his face that it was tough to define his skin tone.

I finally stopped in front of a compartment as a girl with pink hair caught my eye. She was sitting and conversing with 2 other girls and it looked like they were having a nice time. I slowly opened the compartment, cleared my throat, and asked if I could join them. To my surprise, they were more than thrilled to have me join and I was a little relieved that I finally found somewhere to sit as I sat down next to a girl with blond hair.

“Wotcher, my name is Tonks, nice to meetcha!” The pink girl said, grinning at me.

“I'm, Penny. Very nice to meet you.” Said the blond girl next to me, with a polite voice as she smiled at me.

“And I'm Tulip, Tulip Karasu.” Said the redhead as she extended her hand to me.

“Blimey, if I knew we were going into such details I would've said more!” Tonks said while Tulip and Penny chuckled. “Nymphadora Tonks, a Metamorphmagus at your service! And you better call me Tonks as I swear my parents are paying every single day for naming me that way!” The girl with the pink hair said. The other 2 chuckled again.

“They are paying for it?” I asked, puzzled.

“Ah yes, I prank them all the time and I am as mischievous as I possibly can be!” Said Tonks, proudly.

“Just because of your name?” I asked. She nodded in confirmation. I already liked her, even though I had no reason for not behaving around my parents, but I liked her energy.

“And if we are introducing each other with the full name, I am Penny Haywood, half-blood and proud of my dad being a muggle.” She said with the biggest smile I have ever seen anyone admit that they are not a Pure Blood.

“Blimey, I don't know how to introduce myself.” Said Tonks a bit disappointed that Penny added a new thing to learn about each other.

“Oh, I have an idea. How about we go in a circle and each of us says a sentence about ourselves. That way we can get to know each other and can give each other ideas about what the others haven't said yet!” Tulip said, quite proud of her idea.

“Yes, let's do that and let her start since we don't even know her name.” Tonks said while nodding her head at me.

“Alright, well. My name is Nova Blackwood, I am a Pure Blood. My mum is an Auror and my dad is a Curse Breaker in Egypt.”

“Wicked!” Tulip and Tonks said at the same time.

“That sounds like a dangerous but very fun position.” Said Penny thoughtfully.

“It's obvious that Penny's hair is naturally blond and I think that's Tulip's natural hair but may I ask why is your hair blue?” Tonks asked bluntly.

“Yeah, I was wondering that as well!” Said Tulip excited as if Tonks was reading her mind and then adding “And my hair is naturally red, yes.”

“Well, it's quite a funny story.” I started, chuckling. “When my mum was pregnant, my aunt from Scotland tried to dye my mum's hair dark blue. She is a very clumsy woman and as my mum was talking right before my aunt cast the spell, my aunt tripped looking at her instead of where she pointed her wand at, and as she cast the spell she pointed it at my mum's belly. They thought nothing of it since they thought the spell didn't work. However, when I was born and my dad had a puzzled look on his face as I came out with this hair color,” I pointed at my dark bluish grey hair, “my mum knew exactly where I got it from.

They asked the nurses and they did tests on me however they couldn't figure out how to reverse the spell so that my hair would be brown like my parents' so they eventually gave up as the hair color grew on them, naming me Nova after the supernova explosion since the color of the explosion tends to be blue sometimes.” I said, finishing my story.

“Wicked!” Said Tulip and Tonks together again.

“That has to be the most beautiful story I have ever heard.” Breathed Penny, looking as if she was ready to cry.

“Thank you?” I said as I didn't know what to say as I tell the same story to anyone who asks me.

“My turn!” Shouted Tonks. “Well, you know my name already. My father is a Muggle-born as well, mum's a witch from the Black family line. Don't like to talk about it too much. My hair's pink because as I said I am a Methamorphmagus and I can turn it whichever color I want. And I can also do this!” She said excitedly as her nose turned to that of an elephant.

We all stared at her in awe, clapping as if we have just seen an amazing performance.

“Well, I am a Pure Blood too. Mum works in Diagon Alley and my dad works for the Ministry: The Department of Mysteries so you can guess, I have no idea what his work is. And since we are talking about hair, I have it after my mum, she has hair just like mine.” She said grinning.

“Tonks said that she doesn't want to talk about her parents but Penny you were really happy to announce that your dad is a Muggle. Can you tell us something more, I have no knowledge of Muggles.” I said with an interest in my voice.

“Well, my mum is a Potioneer, selling her potions to pharmacies and other buyers, my dad however is a writer.

Since my mum and I are witches, he is quite successful as he writes children's novels mum giving him false information about Magic folk for him to write about, since she, you know, can't tell the truth because of the Statute of Secrecy but my dad loves it anyways and envies us that he can't clean the dishes with his wand.

I also have a younger sister named Beatrice who can be quite annoying but I love her all the same. Having a Muggle dad is interesting as there is always something mum has to explain to him but as he is always fascinated by it, it works out quite alright. And all my family including both sides of my grandparents have this kind of blond hair so I guess it runs in the family.” She chuckled after finishing the last sentence.

“Sorry to bother you ladies,” our compartment opened and a girl who looked like a Head Girl put her head in, “we will be arriving shortly, so I suggest you put your robes on. Also, I assume you are all First Years, meaning that you will want to find a rather large man when you exit the train as First Years make their way up to the Castle in a bit of a different way.” She said, giving us a friendly smile.

“So, which House do you think you'll be sorted in?” Asked Penny while we were all changing into our robes. “I don't care as long as I can have all the Potion Classes that I can get.” She added enthusiastically.

“Hmm, didn't put that much thought into it.” Said Tonks, frowning as she started to think about it.

“My parents were in the same year, but my mum was in Gryffindor and my dad was in Ravenclaw, so we'll see. They did make a bet in which House I'll be as they are both rooting for their own House.” I said as I buttoned my final button on my shirt.

“You know what?” Finally said, Tulip. “I like you lot, I would be very happy to be in the same House as all of you.” We all smiled at her as we realized that we would all like that very much.


	2. The Sorting Orientation

**_Nova_ **

As the Head Girl said, we knew immediately where the First Year students have to be, as Penny, Tulip, Tonks and I stepped from the train, we almost bumped into a man so large that we stood next to him in awe, as he called all First Years to come with him. His name is Hagrid and despite his size, seems like a really nice man. Penny and I sat with him in one of the boats that took us First Years to the Castle. At first, we were quiet as we admired just how beautiful the school and the School Grouds are.

Then Penny and I looked at each other, her indicating that we should speak to Hagrid. We found out that he was the Gamekeeper and the Keeper of Keys for Hogwarts and that he lives in a little cottage on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, to where he most kindly invited us for tea and rock cakes.

When we finally got to the other side of the Lake and clumsily got out of the boats, Penny and I got reunited with Tonks and Tulip as we got up the stairs towards the Castle. Hagrid left us with a strict-looking witch in beautiful emerald robes and a very pointy hat that led us all the way to a giant wooden door for which she claimed was the way to the Great Hall where the rest of the students and professors were waiting for us to get sorted.

Besides telling us that her name is Professor McGonagall and she is the Head of the Gryffindor House, she told us that we can use the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day as well as to study and pass the time with the friends we might make from other Houses. Though she warned us that if the weather is nice, she would rather see us outside in the Courtyard or by the Black Lake which is one of the rare places the First Years are allowed to go on the Castle Grounds.

She then told us to stay put as she went through the big wooden door to see if everybody was ready for the Sorting. I was beginning to get nervous and by the look on Penny's face, she felt the same. Tonks looked rather excited so did the boy I heard talk about Quidditch on the train for which I now noticed he was in a wheelchair.

Professor McGonagall soon came back for us, leading us all inside the Great Hall. It was one of the most magical places I have seen so far. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside; something I read about in _Hogwarts: A History_ in the car on the way to the Kings Cross Station. There were four sets of tables, each full of students that wore either red, green, yellow, or blue ties and were murmuring excitedly. I presumed they couldn't wait to see who would join their House as much as we couldn't wait to get sorted.

Professor McGonagall made us stop in front of the steps that lead to the long table where other professors were sitting. Before that table stood a chair and a hat on it, which I recognized immediately as the Sorting Hat as my mum told me all about it. The nerves kicked in again and I couldn't wait to see which of my parents won the bet.

After the Sorting Hat stopped singing, Professor McGonagall pulled out a long piece of parchment, corrected her glasses that slid off her nose a little, and began to read from what seemed to be a list.

“Ali, Badeea!” She called a girl with a beautiful blue headscarf. She sat down and Professor McGonagall put the Hat on her head. It immediately yelled: “Ravenclaw!”

“Blackwood, Nova!” I froze when I heard my name. I looked at Tulip, Tonks, and Penny who smiled at me and showed me to go up the stairs to the Hat. I sat down, bitting the inner sides of my lips as I was so nervous.

“Hmm, a though one I see. Very smart and witted. Would do good in Ravenclaw, oh yes. But I see now...courage also and loves to help others. Gryffindor perhaps? Where to put you? Your parents did good in both Houses, oh yes. However, your thirst for knowledge is quite strong. Better put you in Ravenclaw!” The Hat finally gave its answer and my chest got lighter as if I just passed a big test.

The Ravenclaw Table cheered as I was the second to be put in and I stood up and almost skipping every other step, I joined Badeea. Older Years could barely say a word to me when I heard Professor McGonagall call the next name.

“Egwu, Andre!” Was the boy she called next, who went up smiling. He too was sorted in Ravenclaw. I was surprised at how many of us went to Ravenclaw, while the Older Years cheered ever so loudly.

“Haywood, Penny!” I could hear Penny gasp, as she ran up the stairs and the Professor put the Hat on her head. I closed my eyes and hoped she would be sorted in Ravenclaw as well.

“Ah, we have a different one here. Smart, yes but also very loyal and nice to everybody. Hufflepuff!” The Hat yelled. The Hufflepuff Table was the one to cheer this time, while my heart sank a little when I realized that Penny wasn't in the same House I was. She, however, didn't seem bothered by it, as she waved at me from her Table, giving me a look that said that we are going to sort this out.

“Karasu, Tulip!” Tulip was next and I hoped that she is either in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, so that we wouldn't be divided too much.

  
“Ah, a lot of mischief and playfulness in this one. You like to plan things, yes, and very smart indeed. Ravenclaw!” Shouted the Hat, as Tulip ran towards our table. I joined the Ravenclaws clapping as Tulip sat down next to me with the biggest grin on her face.

“Kim, Jae!” A boy with hair that almost covered his eyes and a bit smaller than the rest was called and he was made a Gryffindor before the Hat was even fully on his head.

“Lee, Barnaby!” The boy with extremely green eyes that I heard arguing on the train about who will be a better Slytherin was called and not as much to my surprise since he was talking about it, was sorted into Slytherin.

“McNully, Murphy!” The boy with the wheelchair and the enthusiastic speaker was next. Professor McGonagall used a charm that swung his wheelchair in the air, and next to the chair where the Sorting Hat was, making the students that were still waiting to get sorted say: “Ooo!” He too was made a Ravenclaw.

“Tonks, Nymphadora!” Even though I was sitting at the Ravenclaw Table, I could hear her snort loudly when she heard her first name. Penny looked at Tulip and me and I knew we were all thinking the same. We were hoping Tonks gets into Hufflepuff so that two of us are in Ravenclaw and two of us in Hufflepuff and then all we had to hope for was that we had classes together.

“Another mischief-maker. Bit clumsy but with a strong will to help her friends and those in need. Hufflepuff!” Exclaimed the Hat. Penny's table gave out a loud cheer and applause as Tulip and I hardly resisted not to clap as well.

“I think we can make this work.” Tulip whispered to me, as Liz Tuttle became a Slytherin. Only a few more were left now.

“Weasley, Charlie!” Called Professor McGonagall, as the freckled boy I saw on the train complaining about getting the Helga Hufflepuff card was called.

“Hmm, let's see..a big animal lover.” The boy, whose eyes you could barely see due to the Sorting Hat being too big for his head smiled so much at what the Hat said that I thought his mouth will reach his ears. “Very big heart and a lot of courage I see.” Continued the Hat as I could see a grin on the face of the boy at the Gryffindor Table that sat with Charlie Weasley on the train. “Gryffindor!” Yelled the Hat and the Gryffindor Table burst out in cheers once again as the freckled boy sat down next to his brother, who ruffled his hair and said something to him that looked like _“I am proud of you”_.

After the boy called Talbott Winger was sorted in my House, I stopped paying attention as 2 girls became Hufflepuffs and a boy was sorted in Slytherin.

After the Sorting, a tall wizard in purple robes introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. He gave a speech, welcomed everyone including the ones who came back, and told us that we are forbidden to swim in the Black Lake as much as we are not allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest.

  
“I think we ought to guess that by the name.” Tulip whispered in my ear and as I giggled at her words and stopped listening to Dumbledore, I turned back to face the table and to my surprise, it was filled with delicious food of everything that can ever be cooked.

—

We ate for what felt like a century as Dumbledore spoke again. He told the First Years that we have to go with our Prefects to show us to our Houses and made them put their hands in the air and wave at us so that we knew who to follow. Tulip and I followed a tall boy with black hair called Chester as he led us out of the Great Hall, to the left, through the Grand Staircase for which he warned us that it changes. Up two flights of stairs, to the right through the Quad and up the spiral stairs for what felt like the Fifth Floor until we reached what Chester called the Ravenclaw Tower.

We stopped in front of a door without a doorknob, a bronze eagle as a knocker and Chester turned to us. “Now, to get in the Ravenclaw Common Room you have to solve a riddle. The riddle changes every time you enter and you will never get the same one twice. Think before you speak because if you state the wrong answer you will have to wait for someone else from the House to get inside.”

He turned to the door and knocked with the eagle knocker. “What is shaped like a bowl?” Asked the Eagle. “A Kappa's head.” Said Chester loud and clear. The door suddenly made an unlocking noise and it opened. Chester waved for us to go inside.

Tulip and I entered in awe. It was so beautiful! We entered a circular Common Room with lots of windows covered with blue curtains. There was a carpet on the floor that looked like the sky and the ceiling it looked as if the carpet was its reflection. The furniture looked so comfy and everything was in blue. There were bookshelves everywhere and in the corner next to what seemed to lead to dormitories was a white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

If I thought I couldn't be more in love with my House, I was wrong when Tulip and I entered our dormitory, which had 2 canopy beds with beautiful silky blue linens. We had a fluffy dark blue carpet and the walls looked silver. On the opposite side of the door was a huge window with the same curtains as in the Common Room. Tulip and I gasped as we looked through and saw our view. We had to had the best view in all of Hogwarts as we could see the Black Lake, the Quidditch Pitch, and what looked like the Forbidden Forest. We could see the mountains in the back and something that looked like separated gardens, which I assumed was something to do with Herbology.

Tulip and I were quick to unpack our things as we were full of food and so tired that we could sleep for days. Once we got to bed we chatted for what seemed only a few seconds as we both drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. The Schedules

**_Nova_ **

The next morning, Tulip and I both got up early as we couldn't wait to go to the Great Hall and meet with Tonks and Penny. We went down the wrong corridor twice before we finally found the big wooden door. The first time we went right instead of left and came to some sort of a Bell Tower. The other time we went up instead of down the Grand Staircase which made us come to the Hospital Wing instead of the Great Hall which was now open wide. You could hear the students talking to each other and having breakfast already.

We hurried inside as we looked for a set of pink hair. We knew it would be easier to spot Tonks than Penny and soon enough there she was. They were sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff Table already eating their breakfast.

“There you are! What took you so long?” Said Tonks with a full mouth when we finally arrived at their table.

“You can sit with us.” Penny saw that we hesitated to sit next to them. “We only have to sit with our Houses for formal events and dinners.” She explained further and nodded to the Slytherin Table, where a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor were sitting with a bunch of Slytherins.

“We got lost twice! The Grand Staircase is a real riddle!” Said Tulip as we sat down and started putting food on our plates.

“How was your first night?” I asked Tonks and Penny.

  
“Oh, it is so beautiful and so much fun! Our Prefect is so nice, her name is Jane and she is such a lovely witch. And oh, you should see our Common Room, it has flowers everywhere!” Penny said excitedly, as she squeezed my arm and shook it a little.

“Can't even remember the Common Room, to be honest.” Said Tonks, frowning as she tried to recall the events from last night. “I was so tired that I don't even know who my roommates are.”

“I am, you dummy.” Penny said to her with a concerned look on her face.

Tulip was just finishing describing the view from our room, both Tonks and Penny stared at us envious about that one when a friendly-looking witch and a tiny man came to us. I didn't know their names but I recognized them as two of the professors sitting at the large table next to Dumbledore the night before.

“Good morning girls.” Said the witch and smiled at us politely. “My name is Professor Pomona Sprout. I am Hufflepuff's Head of House and your Herbology teacher. This is Professor Filius Flitwick.” She looked at the tiny man next to her.

“Yes, I am and along being Ravenclaw's Head of House, I also teach Charms.” He said with a squicky type of voice which made me wonder if it was always like that or was he just really excited about Charms. Either way, I was happy he was our Head of House.

“Are you here to tell us we can't sit together?” Asked Tonks sadly.

“Oh no, Miss Tonks. We are just here to give you your class itineraries for this year.” Professor Sprout said as she handed a piece of parchment to Tonks and Penny. “There is nothing wrong with friends from different Houses to sit together, as long as it isn't a formal event.” She added with a smile, while Professor Flitwick handed Tulip and me papers as well.

“Can't wait to see you all in classes.” Said Professor Flitwick happily as he and Professor Sprout walked away.

I looked at the paper and squealed in excitement as I read out loud:

_“Monday: Double Herbology (Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff), History of Magic (Ravenclaw & Gryffindor), Potions (Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff)_

_Tuesday: Flying (Ravenclaw & Slytherin), Double Charms (Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff)_

_Wednesday: Double Astronomy (Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff), Defense Against the Dark Arts (Ravenclaw & Gryffindor), Transfiguration (Ravenclaw & Gryffindor)_

_Thursday: Double Potions (Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff), History of Magic (Ravenclaw & Gryffindor)_

_Friday: Defense Against the Dark Arts (Ravenclaw & Gryffindor), Transfiguration (Ravenclaw & Gryffindor)_

We have a lot of classes together!” I said surprisingly.

“You call that a lot of classes? We have lessons together 5 times per week. We have 6 classes with Slytherins and only Flying with Gryffindors.” Said Tonks grumpily.

“That is still better than nothing, Tonks.” Penny tried to cheer her up.

  
“And we have no classes together on Friday!” Said Tulip, equally disappointed.

“Yes, but think about it. We only have 2 lessons on Friday and then it's the weekend, meaning we have 3 days together. And it's Sunday so we can do something together today.” I joined Penny.

“Alright, alright, I'll take it.” Said Tonks as she ate the last piece of her toast.

After we all finished with breakfast, we decided to explore a bit and see what Hogwarts has to offer. We went to visit the Clock Courtyard and the Middle Courtyard where I already saw myself sitting down and drawing.

We visited the Library, which was absolutely amazing and I just couldn't wait to read every single book those bookshelves had to offer. Our trip there was cut short, however, because Tonks doesn't really know how to whisper and a serious-looking lady called Madam Pince threw us out.

It was getting dark so we decided to go to the Owlery instead of the Black Lake to write to our parents. Pip found me immediately as we entered. He hooted lovingly at me and sat on my shoulder ready for his first adventure.

  
“Aww, you have your own owl!” Said Tulip as she petted Pip on the head. “I chose a toad since we have 3 owls at home.”

“My mum let me have one of her owls and I am in love with her, aren't I Bunny!” Said Penny as a white owl sat on her arm.

“You named your owl Bunny?” I asked puzzled.

  
“I think it's wicked!” Said Tonks as she said down and basically took Pip from me.

“Don't you have any pets, Tonks?” Tulip asked her, looking for an owl.

“Nah, my mother almost made me bring our old cat that is missing an ear and I would rather bite my tongue off than be scratched by that little beast.” Penny and I giggled. I sat in a corner, pulled out my quill and some parchment, and started to write.

_Mum,_

_I am sorry to say, that you own 10 Galleons to dad. I was sorted in Ravenclaw after the_ _H_ _at debated for a minute or two between the two_ _H_ _ouses._

_I have already made some friends on the train. One is a Ravenclaw like me, her name is Tulip. Penny and Tonks are in Hufflepuff but it's okay, we have a lot of classes together._

_Should I write a separate letter to dad or will you tell him the good news?_

_I know you were rooting for me to be in Gryffindor, but I love being in Ravenclaw! We have such a beautiful Common Room and the view from my room (which I share with Tulip) is spectacular, I can see everything! And we need to solve a riddle every time we want to enter the Ravenclaw_ _T_ _ower, it's so exciting!_

_We discovered the Middle Courtyard today. I think tomorrow after classes I will go there and draw._

_I miss you and dad already!_

_Love,_

_Nova_

I carefully folded the paper and put it in an envelope, calling Pip to me, which made Tonks rather sad. He was so excited when he saw the letter in my hand that he nibbled my ear, took the letter, and flew away.

While going back to the Great Hall for dinner, Tonks was explaining why she didn't write home as part of her mischievous plan to get back at her parents for naming her Nymphadora. We couldn't help but laugh as we knew that she will never stop telling us about all the plans she has to get back at them.

After dinner, we said goodbye, Tulip and I confident that this time we will find the Ravenclaw Tower on our first try. When we were in the middle of the Grand Staircase it changed and we got lost again.

“Which class are you most excited about?” Tulip asked me, scratching her head, trying to remember how to get to our Common Room.

“All, to be honest. Although I can't deny that I can't wait for Transfiguration and Charms.” I admitted. “What about you?”

“Hmm, Astronomy and Charms as well. I can't wait to learn all the spells we can use to cause a little havoc up in this place.” I shook my head, giggling as we finally spotted the door with the bronze eagle.

“It's fast, it flies but is rarely seen as its color has a slight sheen.” Said the Eagle.

“A Snitch!” I exclaimed and the door opened.

When I laid in bed that night, I couldn't help but get excited for our first day of lessons tomorrow. I was curious about how well Penny will do in Potions and I couldn't wait to learn about History of Magic. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, as I felt incredibly lucky to be at Hogwarts with such brilliant three friends.


	4. Prank Gone Wrong

**_Nova_ **

The first day of classes has finally arrived and I couldn't wait to meet all the professors, other classmates and to start learning!

Herbology was quite interesting, despite the fact that I had absolutely no idea how dangerous some plants are! I thought that Herbology was going to be something we would go to even when too sleepy and something that won't need a lot of studying or effort but Professor Sprout proved us wrong in merely 10 minutes from the start of the class.

It was so fun having lessons with Penny, Tonks, and Tulip that I started to regret my words from the previous day when I told Tonks it's okay that we don't have all lessons together. We had so much fun in Herbology. Perhaps a little too much as Professor Sprout had to shush us a couple of times as we were chuckling too loudly.

The reason for that of course was Tonks changing her nose in a nasty-looking green vine and changing her hair to have a very poop-looking color. Towards the end of the class when Penny and I finally decided to pay attention, Tulip decided to grab one of the thorny plants Professor Sprout had on display without Dragonhide gloves.

Needless to say that the class ended 10 minutes earlier because Professor Sprout had to rush her to the Hospital Wing. Tonks and I couldn't stop laughing as her surprised shriek still echoed in our ears. Penny, however, couldn't help but be a bit worried for Tulip as she wasn't sure what exactly she touched.

To say that all my excitement for the entire school year disappeared and drowned itself in the Black Lake was an understatement when we got to History of Magic. The only fun part of that class was when the lesson was about to begin and Professor Binns didn't come through the door but flew through the blackboard and the whole classroom went “ooo and aww.”

It's not like I don't like History of Magic. Don't get me wrong it was one of the subjects I was most looking forward to, giving the fact that we don't start Care of Magical Creatures until our Third Year.

However, the Professor is just dull. He barely told us his name and then simply started with the theories of how magic and wizards came to be without even an introduction. Something Professor Sprout did really well and made me excited for Herbology.

I was sitting with Tulip in the third row. Besides all my Ravenclaw classmates that I've met when we got sorted, it was Ravenclaw's official first class with the Gryffindors and the only two I've recognized were the boy with black hair that covered his eyes and the redhead boy with lots of freckles. They were sitting right in front of us. I tried to remember the rest of them but to be fair, I did stop paying attention by the end of the Sorting Ceremony.

Tulip couldn't help but giggle the entire class as I tried to mimic Professor Binns by closing my eyes and putting my head on those few notes I did manage to write as I pretended to snore and give the lecture in between.

I didn't want to lose all hope when it came to classes and decided that after that awful History of Magic lesson I would give other subjects a fair chance.

Before going to Potions we had lunch. Tulip and I met Penny and Tonks in the Great Hall and Tulip was telling them how boring History of Magic is and trying to show them how I imitated Professor Binns. Tonks laughed so hard at the impersonation that some orange juice came straight through her nose.

We still had 30 minutes until our first Potions lesson, so we decided to just stay in the Great Hall, and Tonks was describing how awesome Defense Against the Dark Arts was and that she can't wait to use the spell the Professor mentioned, on one of the teachers.

“Yeah, I really think that some of these spells shouldn't be taught to witches like me. I just can't be trusted with them.” Tonks said while the rest of us laughed.

I looked up as I thought I heard a familiar hoot. It was Pip with a letter in his beak. He landed on Tulip's empty plate, dropped the letter to me, and hooted proudly.

“Nice job, Pip! You delivered your first letter!” I exclaimed as I petted his soft feathers.

I opened it and it was my mum writing me back.

_My dear Nova,_

_I was so happy when I saw Pip that when I read you were sorted in Ravenclaw I_ _wasn't even sad._ _I will give those ten Galleons to your dad without any hesitation as long as you are happy with the sorting. I was wondering if the Hat was going to debate between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and I am glad my House was at least considered._

_The fact that you already made friends doesn't surprise me. Did you meet them on the train? That's how I met my friend Molly (the one I constantly talk about) and I think those types of friendships are the ones that stay the strongest. Can't wait to meet them when we come and pick you up at the end of your school year._

_I will write a letter to your dad. Even though I am still debating to tell him the truth immediately or should I tease him that you got into Gryffindor?  
You should let Pip rest and have him for company. He is a wonderful owl. He was so proud when he found me at work!_

_And I was waiting for you to mention the Courtyard as it was one of my favorite places to study when the weather was good._

_Have fun, sweetheart and write when you have any news! Say hi to your friends for me!_

_Love,_ _Mum_

“My mum says hi.” I said after carefully folding the letter and putting it into my bag.

“Wotcher to your mum.” Said Tonks and sniffed as she was still bothered with the sensation the orange juice gave her.

I ordered Pip to go to the Owlery to get some rest, something he didn't want to admit he needed, and then it was time to go to our last class of the day, which made us all happy since we had it together. Penny of course being excited because she decided Potions was going to be her favorite subject even before it started.

I could hardly keep up my hope that the rest of the classes were going to be great as we went to the Grand Staircase and down to the Dungeons. The only fun part there was when Penny and Tonks showed us the way to their Common Room in case we would ever want to wait for them in front of it. As we descended further down, the air got colder, it got darker and the humidity was off the roof. The walls seemed wet and the floors were slippery which gave Tonks and Tulip an idea to cover the floor with slugs.

“Could you save your prank for after the class? I really want to impress the Potions Professor AND stay your friend.” Pleaded Penny.

“Alright, alright! We will wait.” Said Tonks with a mischievous grin on her face.

“We wouldn't want to get anyone in trouble.” Added Tulip.

We opened the door to reveal a very dark room that was our Potions Classroom with a narky-looking Professor right behind us. He had as much greasy hair as the floor in the hallway was and with that crooked nose, I couldn't help but understand the Muggles, where they get their witch looks from in their stories.

For some reason, all of us went quiet immediately as he came in front of the class and glared at us as though contemplating who he will hate the most in our year.

“My name is Professor Snape,” he said sluggishly, “and while in my class, there will be no chuckling or giggling of any kind. I expect hard work from every...single...one of you.” He emphasized the last few words.

“I don't have high expectations for any of you as rarely does it happen that someone is interested and good at potions. Nonetheless, I expect every one of you to try...their...best.” He almost hissed at us.

“A bit intimidating don't you think?” I whispered to Tonks.

“Too hopeful is what I would say.” Said Tonks rather loudly as she still didn't know how to whisper properly. “He expects us to listen in this gloomy, dark classroom as if Potions aren't a dull enough subject without it.” She added.

“Will you two be quiet. I am trying to take notes.” Whispered Penny.

“Notes? On what, he didn't say anything important yet.” Questioned Tulip.

“Not important you say? What is it, Miss...Karasu. Would you mind telling the class why Potions aren't important?” Said Snape in an even more irritated manner than he spoke so far.

“N-no, Professor.” Said Tulip embarrassed.

“Professor Snape.” He corrected her.

“No, Professor Snape.” Tulip repeated and Tonks gave out a chuckle.

“Tell me, Miss Karasu, if potions aren't important, what can you use if you get poisoned by a mild poison?” He asked her and for a second I thought I saw a smirk on his face.

Penny's hand flew up at once. I wasn't surprised that she knew the answer, even though I had a feeling Snape, I mean Professor Snape was talking about the Antidote to Common Poisons.

“I don't know, Professor Snape.” She admitted.

“The answer is the Antidote to Common Poisons which is a solution for most poisons that can cross your path and if you don't have that it can get much worse to the point that they might not be able to save you if left untreated.” Snape answered the question for her, much to Penny's disappointment, who thought that she could answer her first question in Potions Class and impress Professor Snape.

“Well, perhaps you will know this. What is the ingredient...” Before he could finish his question he was interrupted by Tonks'.

“Could I go to the bathroom, Professor Snape?” Snape glared at her as if she asked him to not give us any homework.

“What did you just ask me?” He said slowly as if he couldn't believe his ears.

“I asked, Professor Snape, if I could go to the bathroom?” Tonks repeated her question.

“Can't you wait until the end of the class, Miss Tonks?”

“It's really urgent, Professor Snape. You see, it's right after lunch and I have a fairly quick metabolism.” The whole class burst out laughing. We quickly stopped when Snape looked at us as if he was never letting us out of this classroom.

“Make...it...quick, Miss Tonks.” He said while rolling his eyes.

Tonks stood up and hurried out of the classroom. She wasn't back for quite some time Tulip and I noticed while Penny was scribbling on what seemed her third piece of parchment. Snape was telling us all about what happens if we leave the cauldron on the fire longer than needed, what happens if we stir the potion in the wrong direction and something about heating and reheating the cauldron.

By the time Tonks came back, the lesson was almost over. She hurried to sit next to Tulip and showed her something she hid in her ropes.

“Blimey, I thought I was going to be too late. Only one Herbology Greenhouse was open and this is all I could carry.” She said not-so-much whispering.

Tulip had to put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. I tried to pay attention to Professor Snape again who was now describing different types of cauldrons and what each was best for. But before I could go back to writing notes, I heard something, that sounded like jelly, fall to the floor.

“Bloody hell.” I heard Tonks say as another jelly sound came from the floor. Tulip and Tonks sat in front of us so I couldn't really see what was going on but soon there was another jelly slap.

Tulip was now biting in her robes not to laugh too loudly, while Tonks was looking at the floor, disappointed. After a few more splashes the bell rang and Tonks and Tulip disappeared out of the classroom so fast that we couldn't even ask them what they were doing. Penny was putting her parchment, now 5 pieces, in her bag, while I stood up only to land on the floor with a loud bang.

“What is all that racket?” Roared Professor Snape as he came to the desk where Penny and I were sitting.

“Are you okay, Nova?” Penny said, trying hard not to giggle at my confused face.

“What is the meaning of this, Miss Haywood?” He looked so angry that I wanted to pretend I was knocked out.

“I-I...Professor Snape, sir...” Penny mumbled.

“Are those SLUGS in my classroom?” Professor Snape interrupted her before she or I could say anything to her defense.

“20 points from Hufflepuff and detention for you, Miss Haywood!” Snape snapped.

“Professor Snape, I don't think Penny had anything to do with...”

“Do you want a concussion AND detention, Miss Blackwood?” Snape was now staring at me. After I didn't let out a sound, he continued. “So, Miss Haywood, should we say you stay behind, clean the mess you've made and then organize the potions on that shelf over there,” he pointed without breaking eye contact with Penny, “by name and usage.”

Penny nodded quickly, helped me up, and motioned towards the door.

“You should go before you get into trouble too.” She whispered. She then followed Professor Snape to the shelves in the far corner of the classroom and I ran out almost as fast as Tonks and Tulip did.


	5. Saving a Weasley

**_Nova_ **

I felt so bad for Penny having to stay behind and clean the slugs that were without a doubt brought to the classroom by Tonks when she went to the bathroom and were the jelly things hitting the floor.

I wanted to find Tulip and Tonks as soon as possible as I couldn't help but be a bit angry with them, my head still hurting.

I was almost at the Great Hall when I heard someone calling me.

“Nova, over here!” I turned around and saw Tonks and Tulip waving at me.

“Where's Penny?” Asked Tulip, oblivious.

“She got detention because of your slugs!” I said, trying to control my voice. Tonks had to bit her lip no to burst out laughing as I continued.

“I stood up and stepped on one of them and fell flat on my back. Snape, of course, noticed at once and since the slugs made their way under our table and Penny and I were the only ones left in the classroom, he blamed her, took 20 points from Hufflepuff, and made her clean the mess all by herself! I tried defending her but Snape threatened me with detention as well so Penny nudged me to leave.” Seeing that I was angry, massaging the bump on my head, Tulip and Tonks' faces changed.

“Blimey Nova, I'm sorry.” Tonks said sincerely. “Are you going to be okay or should we go to the Hospital Wing just in case?” She added.

“I'll be fine. And it should be Penny you should apologize to because I don't want to know how mad she is at you! Not only is Potions her favorite subject and she asked you not to pull any pranks on the first day, but you also got her in detention on the first day of school!”

  
“Tonks, I think Nova is right. Why don't we go back to the Dungeons and tell Snape the truth.” I could see Tulip felt really bad, just for thinking slugs in the Potions classroom were funny.

“Alright, alright. You girls will make me a better person if this continues!” She groaned but Tulip and I knew she liked that we made her responsible for her actions.

“Are you coming with, Nova?” Tulip asked me as I was about to head in the other direction.

“Are you kidding? I don't want to be anywhere near Snape until our next lesson on Thursday!” I exclaimed. “I think I am going to the Courtyard to draw. Meet you at dinner?”

“See you later!” They both said and ran towards the Dungeons.

It was weird going somewhere alone. I know I have only been at Hogwarts for 3 days but I always had at least one of the girls with me. I was debating between the Owlery or the Courtyard to relax and draw. I decided to go to the Owlery to check if Pip was sleeping.

It didn't surprise me that the second I stepped in, he was already on my shoulder, hooting happily and nibbling my ear, probably to thank me for the visit.

“What do you say we go to the Courtyard and I draw you, you beautiful bird?” Pip hooted ever so loudly, moved from my shoulder to my arm and we made our way down the stairs.

I was happy it wasn't as full with students as I thought it would be since there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

I sat down on one of the stone benches, putting Pip and my bag down and taking out my drawing book.

“Oh, how I've missed you!” I whispered to the notebook and hugged it slightly. I haven't drawn for about 4 days and I was angry at myself for it.

I sat on the grass next to the bench rather than on it because it was easier for me to use the bench for a table and Pip positioned himself so well as if he was posing.

“Good boy, Pip! Now stay still so that I can at least make a good sketch.” Pip hooted at me and returned to his posing. I chuckled as I took out my brand new pencils, bought by my dad as a _'you're going to Hogwarts and I am proud of you'_ gift.

It felt like ages to complete the sketch as Pip constantly wanted to peek and see if his portrait was done yet. “I told you to stand still. The more you act like a statue the quicker I can draw you.” I explained to which he replied with a single ' _hoot_ '.

As I started to draw details on the feathers, I heard a rather mean laugh a little away to my left. At first, I didn't put any attention to it.

“Oh, look at that. What a loser!” I couldn't help to overhear a girl say. I tried to mind my own business and went back to drawing.

“What are you doing? Are you reading?” The girl continued, in a baby type of tone.

“And look how old his book is, it's going to fall apart any second now, ha!” A boy spoke this time.

“What's the matter, Weasley? Can't afford a new book and you have to reread an old one?” As the third voice spoke I turned around to see what was going on. I saw 3 Slytherin students that looked at least 2 years older than me standing in front of a boy with a frightened look on his face, clutching the book that I assumed they were mocking him for.

The one on the left was probably shorter than me. She had long black hair, made into a braid on each side. She had an upward crooked nose so that I could see her non-existent brain. The one on the other side was the only boy in the group. He looked fairly normal except for the fact that he was so large that if someone pushed him right at that moment, he would've rolled straight out of the Courtyard. The one in the middle, for which I assumed was the one who started to mock the boy was tall, slim, with thin rat-colored hair that was so greasy that if the wind blew, it wouldn't even move. She had pimples all over her face; one so big that it could easily be mistaken for a boil.

Then I looked harder at the boy. He was the freckled Gryffindor that's in my year! He looked so uncomfortable, looking around to see how he could escape the trio that now surrounded him. He kept pressing his book to his stomach and I could see he would do anything so that they wouldn't take it.

“What, not going to say anything?” The fat boy asked.

“Your parents aren't able to buy you a new one? Are they too poor, Weasley?” Mocked the greasy-haired girl.

“Leave him alone!” Before I realized that the voice came from my mouth I was already on my way towards them. Raising my hand at Pip to make him stay on the bench.

“A First Year defending a First Year. See this Shmeasley, this is your protection!” The greaseball said as all three of them burst out laughing, holding their stomachs.

“That's right, I am a First Year!” I almost shouted at them now, coming even closer. I put my hand in my pocket, trying to grab my wand as I saw their faces get even angrier for disturbing their bullying but I reached for an empty pocket as I put the wand in my bag that stayed with Pip. But that didn't stop me from talking more. “Maybe you should pick on someone your own size, or better yet, your own age!” They laughed at me even more now.

“What are you five? You're sure acting like it.” I continued. Apparently, this was the last straw, as their faces frowned so much from anger that I thought one of the pimples from the girl in the middle was going to burst straight in my face.

“Zip it Ravenclaw! What are you going to do to us? We are smarter than you AND you are outnumbered!” Yelled the boy now as they simultaneously pulled out their wands.

“ _Flipendo_!” Yelled one of the girls. I couldn't see as I closed my eyes but nothing happened. I opened them slowly and all I could see was an emerald cloak in front of me. It was Professor McGonagall and she had to block the spell from hitting me. I stepped on her left side, still hiding a little behind her cloak.

The freckled boy was now staring at her with an opened mouth.

“Miss Bellgrim, Miss Tailbottom, and Mister Morgan, what do you think you are doing!?” She yelled at them, her eyes filled with such fury that I thought I could see little lightning bolts shoot from them. Both the Gryffindor boy and I chuckled when Professor McGonagall said 'Tailbottom'. “Attacking a First Year without their wand! Explain yourself!” She shouted further.

“I...we...well.” The pimpled girl wasn't so loud now.

“I thought you had no explanation for such act of foolishness. 30 points will be taken from Slytherin and I will make sure your Head of House picks good and long detentions for you!” Said Professor McGonagall.

“30 points?” Exasperated the boy, the Professor called Mister Morgan.

“Each!” Professor said, moving her hand to indicate that they should get out of her sight. The trio nodded and hurried from the Courtyard. She then turned to me.

“Are you okay, Miss Blackwood? Why were they trying to duel you?” She asked, concerned.

“They were being rude to him,” I said and nudged my head to the freckled boy, “and I wanted to help. They were really mean to him, Professor.” Her expression softened.

“You stood up to three Four Years to help a fellow First Year?” She asked gently. “The Sorting Hat was right thinking to put you in Gryffindor, you are as brave as you are foolish, Miss Blackwood.” She added.

“If I haven't blocked that spell in time you would've been in the Hospital Wing right about now.” She continued, worry in her voice.

“50 points to Ravenclaw for such braveness and the will to help a fellow student. She then turned to the redhead boy. “Are you alright, Mr. Weasley?” The boy just nodded. She examined us both from head to toe. “Please be careful, Miss Blackwood, Mr. Weasely. And if this happens again, come straight to me. That means you too.” She looked at me again and walked away.

The boy with red hair finally closed his mouth as he realized it was all over. He looked at me, still sitting on the ground, holding his book. “Thank you so much for that. I thought they were going to take my book this time.” He said sadly.

“This time? This wasn't the first time?” I asked puzzled.

“No,” the boy said, lowering his head, “it happened on the train too. I was alone in a compartment, you know reading about Dragons,” he said casually as all anybody ever really does is read about Dragons, “and they came in and started picking on me. Thank Merlin that my brother Bill came to see me and he shooed them away. He then stayed with me just to be sure that they wouldn't come back.” He said and smiled a bit, reminiscing on the memory.

Pip decided that I have left him alone for far too long and he flew on my shoulder and hooted loudly in my ear.

“Is he yours?” The boy asked excitedly.

“Yes, would you like him on your arm?” I asked and sat next to him. I then nudged Pip from my shoulder and tapped on the boy's arm to indicate that he should sit there.

“Wow, she is beautiful. We have a family owl, Errol, but she is more clumsy than my younger brother Ron.” He said as he stared at Pip with amazement.

“It's a he actually and his name is Pip.” I smiled.

“Such a cool name!” He finally looked at me. “I'm Charlie by the way. And in case you haven't heard those Slytherins shout my last name before, it's Weasley. Charlie Weasley.” He extended his hand to me with a look of embarrassment on his face due to what happened earlier.

“I'm Nova Blackwood.” I shook his hand. Pip suddenly flew from Charlie's arm, back to the bench where all my stuff was still laying around. He flew back with everything in my bag and dropped it right in front of us. My drawing notebook flew out of the bag as it hit the floor and opened several pages in, revealing a drawing inspired by my _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ book.

“Woah, that's the Common Welsh Green!” Charlie said in awe. “Did you draw this?”

“Yes.” I said proudly.

“Wow, you are really talented. Would you mind?” He asked, shaking my book, indicating if he could go through my drawings. I nodded.

I loved how careful he was while turning the pages. Sometimes he murmured something to himself. He gasped and let out a little squeak every time there was a drawing of a Dragon.

When he was done, he gently closed the notebook, turned to me and gave it back. “Thank you for this. You standing up to those bullies and letting me see all these beautiful creatures you've drawn is the best thing that happened to me so far at school.”

  
“But the year has just begun.” I said, smiling.

“Unless I see a real Dragon at Hogwarts, nothing can top this.” He smiled back. “Want to see my book?” He offered. “It's about Dragons but it's very old.” Of course, it's about Dragons, I thought.

“I don't mind. The older the book the better the smell and more valuable it is.” I said genuinely.

“I forgot you're a Ravenclaw.” He chuckled and opened the book.

He showed me so many different Dragon species that I haven't even heard of. The illustrations in the book were so beautiful that I couldn't stop admiring them. I don't know what holes those Slytherins had in their brains but to me, this was the best book I have ever come upon.

He then told me that his dream is to work with Dragons and that, even though very ambitious, would like to get a job in the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. He told me that he has 6 siblings, about which I gasped and said that he is the second child in the family.

“My favorite Dragon is the Hebridean Black. What's yours?” He said, excited. “Oh, don't answer that, I can't expect everyone has a favorite Dragon like me.” He lowered his head.

“Chinese Fireball.” I said before he could say another word. “Has been since I first saw it in the _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. My dad bought me the book. He was hoping it would shut me up about wanting to own a Chimera and a Fire Salamander.” I chuckled.

“You wanted to have a Chimera?” He laughed but I could see he was imagining having one too.

Before we could go back to his book, a voice called for Charlie.

  
“Charlie?! Charl... there you are! I was worried sick. Why aren't you at dinner? You know that I promised mum I would look after you!” The boy with longish red hair said after finding us, still in the same spot as before. From what Charlie told me, I assumed that was his older brother Bill, who was currently in his Third Year.

“I'm sorry, Bill!” Apologized Charlie. “I was showing Nova my book after she saved me from those Slytherins again.” Charlie said thankfully.

“Those Slyth...again? Charlie, we have to tell Professor McGonagall now!” Bill was furious.

“Oh, I don't think that will be necessary.” Grinned Charlie as he told his brother how I intervened, how McGonagall saved me from the Knockback Jinx, and how they lost the Slytherins House 90 points and I gained Ravenclaw 50.

“What is your name?” He looked at me astonished that I stood up to 3 Slytherins much older than me just to help his brother.

“My name is Nova Blackwood.” I said as I shook his hand.

“Thank you Nova for saving my brother. I don't even want to imagine what they could do to him if you weren't around.” He said with a worried face.

“Bill!” Said Charlie, obviously embarrassed as the pink hue between his freckles started to show. “You are starting to sound like mum.” He mocked him to take attention off himself.

“You know what mum would have done to me if something ought to happen to you. I would receive a Howler and then the whole school would know I'm a bad brother.” Bill defended himself.

“Get off it Bill, you're the best brother!” Charlie said and smiled at him. Bill smiled back and ruffled Charlie's hair.

“Now, as much as I like that you are making friends Charlie, I would like for you two to go to the Great Hall and get some dinner before it's too late.” Bill said, helping us get up.

I turned to Pip and told him to go get some rest in the Owlery. Bill accompanied me and Charlie to the Great Hall. There he thanked me again for helping his little brother. “See you around, Nova. Was nice to meet you!” He ruffled Charlie's hair again and went towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Charlie and I entered the Great Hall together, which by now was half empty since dinner time was almost over. Charlie was called over to the Gryffindor Table by that boy who could barely see through his thick black hair. He turned to me.

“Nova, thank you again. I had so much fun with you!” He said and to my surprise gave me a hug. “We'll see each other around, we have a lot of classes together, we can hang out then.” He said, rather excited and hurried to the Gryffindor Table.

I looked around and saw a blond, pink, and redhead at the Ravenclaw Table. I hurried to the girls and sat down.

“Blimey Nova, where have you been?” Tonks said.

“We got worried that you had to go to the Hospital Wing because of your fall.” Added Penny.

“I almost ended up at the Hospital Wing, but not because of the fall.” I said and they gasped.

I then told them all about how those Slytherins attacked Charlie and how I forgot my wand in my bag, to which Tulip commented that it can happen to anyone. I told them how McGonagal protected me from the Knockback Jinx to which they stared at me with opened mouths. I then told them all about Charlie and how he is as excited about Care of Magical Creatures as I am. Tonks murmured something about how we are all too excited for school and we laughed at her comment.

When I finished my story Penny told me that Tonks and Tulip apologized to her and that they wanted to take full responsibility for what happened in Potions class but Snape wouldn't let them. To my surprise, Tulip said that Penny thanked them both as her detention with Snape enabled her to show him her knowledge of potions and that he gave Hufflepuff 5 points for knowing all the potions she had to sort.

Of course, she is confident that she will never receive such detention again as Snape soon realized that it wasn't a punishment for her at all.

While lying in bed that night, I couldn't believe the day I had. The year has hardly started and I was having so much fun. I would even dare to say that I have made a new friend and I couldn't believe how much we had in common. Nobody I knew loved animals as much as I did, not even my aunt who was breeding Abraxans. Nobody, until I've met Charlie.


	6. Christmas Weasley

**_Nova_ **

It was the last week of October and I think it's safe to say that we finally got used to doing homework and all the professors. Tulip and I are proud to say that it has been 13 days since we last got lost on our way to lessons.

Now that we went through all the subjects a couple of times and it feels more real since we don't have any more introductions in classes, I have to say that I was surprised how well I was doing in Charms. When we did the Levitation Charm I was the first to get the feather flying almost to the ceiling. I also managed to cast Lumos on my first try and so far have been so good that I've earned Ravenclaw 35 points in just that class.

Tulip wasn't doing that bad in Charms either, even though she was beating us all in Astronomy, for which we later found out that her uncle is an Astronomer and has been teaching her since she was 5.

Penny, of course, was exceeding in Potions, something not even Snape could deny. She knew the answer to every one of his questions and when we finally had to brew our first potion, she had to help all three of us not to blow up half of the Dungeons.

History of Magic was still as dull as ever, something even Penny couldn't deny as Tonks told us one day, having dinner, that she was drooling on her notes, after falling asleep in the middle of the lesson. Penny denied the accusation and said that she was just resting her head because she stayed up all night working on her Transfiguration homework.

Speaking of Transfiguration, it is by far my favorite subject! I had no idea how I will do in the class and what exactly was expected from us as every time I saw Professor McGonagall she seemed so strict. I wasn't wrong about that as she gave detention to Tulip the first time she came in class 5 minutes late because she was confident she could find the classroom on her own and get one more piece of toast instead of going with me.

Because I was one of the first to arrive in class, I sat down in the second row on the right side and after a couple of Gryffindors came in I spotted the redhead immediately.

“Nova! I forgot we had this class together!” Charlie sat next to me without even asking if the seat was taken.

“Isn't Jae going to be mad if you don't sit next to him?” I knew now that the boy Charlie was spending the most time with was Jae Kim, a fellow First Year with whom Charlie also shared his dormitory. It was getting quite annoying sending notes across class to each other in subjects we had together so I didn't mind Charlie sitting next to me.

Besides, I wanted to prove to Tulip that she should've gone with me to class.

“Nah, we can't be together all the time and besides I want to spend more time with you.” He grinned at me. “And if it happens that you're good at Transfiguration I can benefit from it as well.” He was taking a couple of pieces of parchment out of his bag.

Perhaps Charlie was going to be great at Divination if he decides to take the subject as I was indeed amazing in Transfiguration. At first, I thought I was just lucky when I transfigured a matchstick into a needle perfectly. Then it also happened with the quill which was in perfect condition transformed from a fork.

Charlie was in awe at first and was excited that I was going to be the one who helps him with his Transfiguration homework. Much to his and Tulip's disappointment, I've made them do the homework in the Library on their own. However, I was with them all the time and I did check and correct it when they were done with it.

After I also cast _Revelio_ correctly on my second try, Professor McGonagall made me stay after class one day to talk about having Advanced Classes in my Second Year if my talent would continue to grow. I accepted at once and I couldn't wait to tell my mum as Transfiguration was one of her favorite subjects as well.

We didn't do any practical magic in Defense Against the Dark Arts yet, but we have learned about a lot of dangerous creatures which Charlie and I always discussed after class.

—

The day after the ' _slug incident_ ' as Tulip liked to call it, I woke up very early as I kept thinking about how I have to finish my drawing of Pip. I decided to get out of bed and go down for breakfast alone. I knew I could bring Pip with me so I thought I could finish the drawing while munching on my toast.

I went to the Owlery and for the first time, I had to actually wake Pip up and he wasn't so happy to see me as he wished to sleep for a little while longer. Nonetheless, he gave in to my strokes on his head and hopped on my arm. Together we made way to the Great Hall which was practically deserted except for a couple of Ravenclaws that were half asleep and looked like they were studying for their O.W.L.s.

I put some jelly on my toast and opened my notebook.

“Now, where were we Pip?” I took out one of my pencils. I started working on the feathers again and was quite happy with the progress I was able to make since Pip was too tired to peek at his portrait.

“Good morning, Nova.” I heard a really sleepy voice say behind me.

“Mind if I sit next to you?” Charlie asked, sitting down before I could even answer him. I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw what a mess his red hair was.

“Good morning. What are you doing up already?” I helped myself to another piece of toast, while Pip was trying to get some of the crumbs left behind from my last one.

“We got a lot of homework yesterday by Professor Snape and I better get on it before I forget.” He shuffled a few spoons of cereal into his bowl. “Name and describe seven differences between the Wiggenweld Potion and Blood Replenishing Pooo...tion.” He yawned.

“Seven differences, what did you do to Snape?” I gasped.

“How did you know we managed to destroy a cauldron?” He poured milk over his cereal now.

“I didn't, I just thought you had to do something wrong since we only got three differences.” I put more jelly on my toast as I decided one thick layer wasn't enough. “And how did you manage to destroy a cauldron on your first lesson? We weren't even working with them?”

“Well, one of the Slytherins wanted to show off by performing the Fire Making Charm under the cauldron and it exploded.”

“A cauldron exploded, where?” Penny interrupted my laughing. She had a concerned look on her face. She was followed by Tonks who looked as if Penny woke her up so abruptly that she will never recover.

They didn't even sit down properly when Tulip came running to our table, panting.

“I...thought...I...missed...breakfast.” She said, trying to catch her breath.

“Tulip you have got to get a watch.” Penny chuckled.

“And who is this red-haired laddie?” Tonks reminded me that I haven't introduced Charlie to them yet.

“Oh, right! Sorry, Charlie. Tonks, Tulip, Penny this is Charlie. The boy I told you about yesterday. Charlie this are Tonks, Tulip and Penny.”

“Nice to meet you!” They exclaimed as they each shook his hand.

“Do you mind if he seats with us?” I asked, not knowing if they would be bothered by having breakfast with a boy.

“Get off it! He's one of us now.” Said Tonks while stuffing a huge piece of toast in her mouth. Charlie couldn't help but blush a little.

“Say, Charlie, Penny is really good at potions, perhaps she can help you with your homework.” I said while trying to make Pip, now completely awake, to be still.

“Homework, Potions homework?! What do you need?” Penny was so excited about what I just said that I thought she was going to scare Charlie away from our table.

He just chuckled and told her all about the cauldron, for which of course she scolded him as if it was his fault and then helped him with his homework so much that he was done before the beginning of the first class.

—

On Halloween, the girls and I decided to visit Hagrid and take him up on his offer of rock cakes and tea. We loved how beautiful the whole school was, now decorated in candles, spider webs and there were pumpkins everywhere.

We made our way down to Hagrid's hut, announced of course, with a letter Pip took to Hagrid one day prior. Hagrid was delighted that we were going to visit him and told us to come down after breakfast. Even though it was Wednesday, the lessons were canceled for the Halloween celebration which was happening at dinner.

Once Hagrid's hut was visible, we could see he has decorated it with webs and there were pumpkin patches all around it.

We knocked on his door and could hear a bark, which could only have come from a really small puppy. When Hagrid opened the door, a soft grin on his face, Penny got knocked down to the floor by Fang to which we got introduced after we helped Penny get up.

We promised ourselves not to say anything about Hagrid's rock cakes as indeed they were hard as rocks and kept making excuses that we have to save ourselves for dinner. Tea, however, we didn't mind and we drank about 5 kettles of it. Hagrid told us all about why he is living on the Grounds and he couldn't stop saying nice things about our Headmaster Dumbledore as he was very grateful for the position he gave him at the school.

It was almost time for the dinner celebration in the Great Hall when I had to wake Fang, who fell asleep on my lap because I couldn't stop scratching him behind his ear. He got off me not very happy about it and we thanked Hagrid for the tea and the cakes and ran up to our Houses to change, our stomachs growling as we didn't eat much at Hagrid's.

The feast was even greater than the one we had on our first day at Hogwarts. Of course, Tulip and I were a bit bummed as Tonks and Penny couldn't join us. For bigger celebrations and events, students had to sit at their House Table.

When the feast officially ended and a lot of students left the Great Hall we could finally be joined again. Charlie also sat down next to me, looking a bit blue.

“What's wrong, Charlie?” I asked while Tonks was still nibbling on a chicken leg.

“It's my birthday in December and this is going to be the first time I spend it on my own. Of course, I have my brother Bill...”

“And us!” Penny interrupted him. I could already see her planning a birthday party for him.

“Wait, your birthday is in December?” I finally looked away from Penny's cheering face.

“Yeah, why?” Said Charlie a bit cheered up.

“My birthday's in December too. When exactly is yours?” I asked.

“The 12th.” Charlie said surprised.

“Hers is on the 14th!” Penny showed excitement for me.

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun! You two can celebrate birthdays together!” Said Tulip, mimicking Penny. I chuckled as I knew she was only doing so to mock her.

“Wicked, I would love to!” We were all so excited that Charlie completely forgot he was sad about not having his family here for his birthday.

“Why don't we go down to Hagrid's and celebrate there?”

“Oh, that's a great idea, Tonks! Nobody will bother us and we can have some of Hagrid's delicious tea.” Penny applauded Tonks.

“You guys are friends with Hagrid as well?” Charlie beamed.

“We just met him today officially but he is amazing and so nice. How do you know him?” I said while putting the finishing touches on my Pip portrait.

“Oh, I have been going there since the first week. Ever since I saw he has a puppy. How adorable is Fang?” We all nodded in agreement. “And he is giving me all these amazing books about animals and he promised me to take me into the Forbidden Forest next year. I keep trying to persuade him to take me this year but he reckons I'm too young and we could both get in trouble.” Charlie sighed.

“That settles it then.” Penny said slowly as I could see she was debating in her head why would anyone in their right mind want to go to the Forbidden Forest of their own free will. I, on the other hand, couldn't wait to get Charlie alone to ask him to owl me as soon as Hagrid agrees to take him, as I would love to join them.

“We just have to figure out how to bring some of our own food, since Hagrid's rock cakes aren't the best to, well, chew on.” Charlie clutched his lips as if his teeth were still hurting from biting into Hagrid's cakes. We all chuckled in agreement.

“I think Tonks and I can handle that one.” Said Tulip proudly.

I scribbled a message for Hagrid on a piece of parchment and gave it to Pip. However, he refused to go before I showed him his portrait.

“Alright, alright. Here you go.” I turned the notebook to him. He tilted his head for almost 90 degrees and stared at it for a couple of seconds. Tonks and Tulip who were on the other side of the table looked as well. When Pip hooted in agreement that he likes how I portrayed him, I turned the notebook to Penny and Charlie who felt left out for seeing it last.

“Another brilliant drawing, Nova.” Complimented Charlie.

“You are so talented. I wish I could draw like this.” Penny said, disappointed.

“You can't have both a pretty handwriting and know how to draw.” Tonks rolled her eyes playfully at her.

“She's right, you do have pretty handwriting.” Charlie said, half to himself as he was copying some of Penny's Potions notes. Penny couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks so she pretended to talk to Pip.

—

My birthday has always been amazing but nothing compared to the one I had with my friends at Hogwarts. As planned, we all gathered at Hagrid's on my birthday after we finished our lessons on Friday.

Charlie and I almost got into a fight as we couldn't decide when to celebrate. I was quite alright with celebrating my birthday on his birthday so that he wouldn't have to wait for two more days, while he insisted that it would be rude to me not to celebrate my birthday properly and that his birthday was in the middle of the week anyway and was more convenient to do it on my birthday which was on Friday. I agreed after Charlie didn't want to hear another word about it. He even waited until Friday to open all the presents his family has sent him. Of course, we also invited his brother Bill, who was delighted to accept the invitation and was very happy to see Charlie was finally doing well and finding more friends.

We had so much fun that night at Hagrid's. We drank tea and ate so much food which we later found out Tonks and Tulip smuggled from the Kitchens. Of course, they didn't want to tell us how they got in and kept giggling instead, every time we asked them.

Fang was rather conflicted as Charlie and I fought who was going to pet him next but he didn't complain at all when we finally agreed that sitting in front of the fire, both scratching him at the same time wasn't so bad either.

Even though Hagrid's rock cakes stayed untouched, he surprised Charlie and me with a birthday cake. It had 13 candles on it, pink frosting, and _Happee Birthdae Charlie and Nova_ scribbled on it. Charlie and I each went on one side of the cake, looked at each other, closed our eyes, and blew our candles.

I've made a wish to always have such an amazing time with my friends as my First Year at Hogwarts has been nothing but great so far.

It was then time for us to open presents. Charlie got a jumper with the letter C on it from his mum. A bag full of candy and firecrackers from his twin brothers Fred and George. Something that Penny named a Rubber Duck from his dad, with a note attached that he should see if it floats on the Black Lake and a brand new edition of _From Egg to Inferno: A Dragon-Keeper's Guide_ from Bill, for which Charlie jumped up so much that Hagrid's hut shook a little and we all laughed.

Tonks and Tulip gave Charlie a scarf with a Dragon embroidered on it. Penny gave him a book on Potions for easier understanding and I gave him a book I've made myself. I called it _Fantastic Dragons and How to Train Them_. Inside were my drawings of every known species of Dragons and descriptions of the most important details to know of each breed.

It seemed I've made everyone speechless, as they were staring at the book, while Charlie was slowly turning the pages, as his cheeks became slightly pink. He then put the book down and gave me the type of hug my mum usually gave me when she was super proud of something I did.

I got a scarf from Tonks and Tulip as well, just that mine had a Niffler on it. Penny bought me a set of magical pencils that depending on how you rub them draw in different patterns. Bill gave me a new notebook with a special type of paper that changed colors depending on what you draw on it and Charlie gave me a necklace that had a little Dragon as a charm.

He showed me that if you rubbed the Dragon gently, it would breathe fire and I was in awe of how thoughtful his gift was. I put it on at once, bending my head down as I tried to hide my watery eyes.

Hagrid's gift for both of us was a set of 10 tea bags he made especially for us and we each got a book about Magical Creatures called _The Creature Care_.

That night when we finally said goodbye and Tulip and I climbed the stairs of the Ravenclaw Common Room, our family owl Waffle was waiting for me on the window shelf of our dorm. I opened the window to let her in and I took the letter and the present from her.

I must've frowned when I was reading the letter as Tulip rushed to my side. “Nova, what's wrong?”

I looked at her, sadly. “I think I'm going to spend Christmas alone.” I said miserably.

“My mum wrote to me. She was sent for Azkaban duty during the Christmas holidays and my dad is stuck in Egypt as they've just discovered a new tomb.” Tulip sat on my bed, putting her hand on my back, rubbing it in circles.

“Blimey Nova, if I knew I would've asked my parents to stay.”

“No, no. It's fine. You should go home and see your family. I know you can't wait to see your parents again.” I sniffed as my nose clogged from tears gathering in my eyes.

“We ALL want to see our families, Nova. You could ask Tonks or Penny if they could stay.” She tried to cheer me up.

“No, no. Penny has to go home as her sister can't wait for her to tell her all about Hogwarts. And Tonks, even though she doesn't want to admit it, misses her parents as well.” I put on a fake smile. “I'll be fine, really. I'll have Pip and I can play with all the amazing presents you guys gave me!” Tulip smiled at me, trying to hide that she felt sorry for me.

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking what will I do for the Christmas holidays all alone. I didn't think this was going to happen and as much as my aunt could be annoying squeezing my cheeks and feeding me her not-so-tasty pie, I was seriously considering going to her for the holidays.

But then I remembered. I didn't know if Charlie was leaving home for Christmas. That's when I decided to owl him in the morning, to ask him what his plans for the holidays were.

I woke up with the sun gently brushing my face. I wrote Charlie a letter, asking him about his Christmas plans and thanking him again for the necklace, which I was still wearing.

I sent Pip to the Gryffindor Tower in the hopes that I wouldn't wake him up. I knew how much he liked to sleep in.

Pip found me not even an hour later in the Courtyard. I opened Charlie's letter at once.

_Hi Nova,_

_I am so sorry to hear that you won't be able to spend Christmas with your mum and dad. But Bill and I are going home, mum misses us too much._

_If you'd like I can ask her if you can join us? I'm sure she wouldn't mind._

_Love, Charlie_

I smiled at how small his handwriting was. Christmas with the Weasleys? Bill and Charlie were so amazing, I think their family can't be any different. I sent Pip back with a reply that if his family really wouldn't mind I would love to spend Christmas with them at the Burrow.

The next week went by as fast as you can say Kneazle. Our professors gave us so much homework to do over the holidays that I kind of regretted not staying at Hogwarts.

Penny in the meantime, couldn't stop talking about all the Muggle pastries her dad was going to make, for which Tonks and I couldn't deny, sounded delicious.

Tulip was waiting to pack almost until the last day, while Penny scolded her that she should've done it already and that she has been packed since the weekend of my and Charlie's birthday party.

The day before I was supposed to go spend time with Bill and Charlie's family Tonks, Penny, Tulip, Charlie, and I were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast. Charlie was just explaining how each year they enchant a gnome and put it on the Christmas tree without their mum noticing. Which gave a brilliant idea to Tonks and made Tulip laugh so much that I thought she was going to fall off the bench.

I was about to put a spoon full of cereal in my mouth when an owl flew straight into my bowl, splashing us all with milk. Errol hooted confusingly as she had a couple of corn flakes on her head. Tonks flicked it off her, while Charlie took the letter she had tied around her ankle and frowned.

I placed my head on his shoulder as I read the letter with him.

_My dear Charlie,_

_I am sorry to say that you and Bill ought to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas. Your brothers thought it would be funny if they set a whole package of Filibuster's Fireworks off in the living room._

_Thanks to them, we are going to spend Christmas cleaning up the mess they've made. I would rather see that you, Bill, and your friend Nova spend a nice, quiet Christmas at Hogwarts._

_I have already written Dumbledore a letter to sign you up on the list of students who are staying for Christmas as it is too late for you to do it._

_Don't worry, you'll still get your presents and know you will be missed greatly._

_Please give this letter to Bill if he's not reading it with you._

_Love and lots of hugs,_

_Mum_

“Oh, Charlie I am so sorry.” I hugged him.

“What's going on?” Asked Penny confused.

“My bloody brothers, that's what!” Charlie said, so mad that even his freckles got red.

“Language little brother.” Bill came to our table and upon seeing Errol playing with Tonks said: “What did Fred and George do now?”

“They blew up the bloody living room with them fireworks they always carry around.” Charlie was still frowning and gave Bill the letter.

Bill rolled his eyes slightly then smiled at Charlie.

“Look, we can make a nice Christmas for ourselves right here, can't we Nova?” He winked at me to encourage his idea.

“Yeah, we can celebrate here, see how the Castle looks in the snow. Perhaps have a snowball fight?”

“Hey, I want a snowball fight!” Tonks intervened.

“It's not going to be the same. I miss mum and dad, and Ginny and Ron. Even Percy and those cheeky trouble-makers.” Charlie frowned at the last few words. “And how are we supposed to celebrate Christmas with Nova? She is not allowed in our Common Room. We won't even be able to open the presents together.” He added.

“Charlie, listen. We can work something out. We can be here in the Great Hall on Christmas Eve for as long as they'll let us and then in the morning we can bring our Christmas presents here and open them together, what do you say?” Bill ruffled his hair.

“Oh, alright.” He said and let Bill squeeze him in a hug.

Later that afternoon we said goodbye to Tonks, Penny, Tulip, and Jae as they were all packed and ready to go to Hogsmeade Station to catch the train home.

On Christmas Eve it was just as Bill promised. We were sitting at the Gryffindor Table eating as many gingerbread cookies as our stomachs were letting us. I was drawing in the notebook Bill gave me while he was still explaining to me how exactly the enchanted paper worked. Charlie was trying a new hairdo on Pip, which he didn't appreciate as much as he appreciated the attention Charlie was giving him.

It was getting rather late. The time passed so quickly as Bill and Charlie were telling me all the stories of their previous Christmas when Fred and George almost set the Christmas tree on fire. How they were happy when they found out they are finally getting a sister and how their brother Percy is something else in the family. Bill then told me the secret recipe for Christmas cookies their mum makes every year to which they made me swear I will never tell her that I know and how their dad was obsessed with everything Muggle-related, which explained the rubber duck Charlie got for his birthday.

We then said goodbye as the boys went to the Gryffindor Tower and I went to Ravenclaw's. When I woke up in the morning, I couldn't help but feel excited. I put Tulip's Christmas present on her bed and as the Hufflepuff Prefect stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas as well, I decided to ask her, if she could put Tonks' and Penny's presents on their beds.

I put on a hoodie and the most comfortable pants I could find as I was still full from the previous day. Then I grabbed all my Christmas presents that were waiting for me at my bedside and rushed to the Great Hall.

Bill and Charlie were already there and Charlie beamed with excitement when he spotted me.

“There you are! What took you so long!” Charlie hurried me to take a seat at the Gryffindor Table.

“He meant to say good morning, he is just too excited for the presents.” Bill apologized on Charlie's behalf. “See, mum felt so bad that Charlie and I couldn't come home for Christmas that we both got an extra present.” Bill explained Charlie's excitement.

I chuckled as Charlie threw all of them on the table.

“This one's for you Nova,” he handed me a big soft package wrapped in red gift paper. “And this one.” Continued Charlie, as he gave me another, now a smaller soft package. “This one is from me.” Charlie beamed proudly as he gave me yet another present.

“If this one is from you, who are the other two presents from?” I was in awe at how many presents they had for me.

“Well, this one is from me.” Bill shook the small package Charlie gave me before. “And this one,” he said while blushing a little, “is from our mum. She felt bad that she couldn't meet you.” Bill chuckled as he pointed at the red soft package.

I gave Charlie and Bill each their present. Charlie opened it at once and he gasped when he saw what he got. I got him a snowball in which I recreated the Burrow as much as Bill could help me in detail.

  
“Since you can't go home for Christmas, I thought I'd ask Bill to help me bring home to you.” I smiled. I couldn't help but notice that his eyes got watery.

“Th-thank you.” Was all he could say, his eyes still on the snowball.

I got Bill a new Gryffindor tie as his old one was looking rather ghastly after he didn't take proper precautions in his last Potions class.

I opened their mum's present first and when they saw what I got they both chuckled. It was a navy blue Christmas jumper with baby blue N in the middle.

“Mum gives us one every year. When you get a Christmas jumper from our mum, you officially become a Weasley.” Charlie grinned.

I didn't know what to say. I took off my hoodie and took a while to get the jumper over my head so that I could cover my red cheeks. It was so soft.

“I love it! I didn't get anything for her though.” I felt bad.

“Don't worry, Nova. She doesn't make these to expect something in return.” Bill showed on the jumper he was wearing. His was burgundy with a golden W on it, while Charlie's was green with a red C on it.

I then opened Charlie's present which had a little notebook in it. “It's a self-doodler.” He explained excitedly.

“A self-what?” I opened the notebook and found it empty.

“You turn to the desired page, tap it with a wand, and whisper the creature you would like to see. Try it. He took my wand out of my back pocket and handed it to me.

I tapped on one of the pages and whispered: “Niffler.” Something started to form on the page. It was as if someone was drawing the creature in front of me.

“It draws all common creatures on your demand. The sketch stays there until you close the notebook. I thought it might come in handy when you draw.” He scratched the back of his head.

“Char...Charlie, this must've cost a fortune.” Was all I could say as his gift left me speechless. I looked at him and caught him quickly glance at Bill. I looked at Bill and he winked at me, indicating that he helped Charlie to buy me the gift.

Lastly, I opened Bill's present and chuckled when I saw it was a hat. It was amusing to me that we both got each other a piece of clothing.

After we ate our breakfast and opened the rest of our presents, Bill sent everything upstairs while we got dressed and headed outside. It was beautiful as snow has been falling all night and all morning. We went through the Main Courtyard and decided to go down to the Black Lake where we had an epic snowball fight and I couldn't help but think of how jealous Tonks was going to be when I tell her about it.

After 2 hours in the snow, we were practically freezing, so we decided to pay Hagrid a visit before heading back up to the Castle for dinner. He made us hot chocolate this time and Bill and Hagrid were in a heated discussion about creatures that might be found in ancient tombs as Charlie and I played with Fang.

I said goodbye to the boys and returned to the Ravenclaw Tower with the biggest grin on my face. I was wondering if mum and dad would be mad if I said that this was the best Christmas of my life. I completely forgot that I wasn't home for Christmas and by Charlie's excitement and the smile he had on his face when we parted ways I think it's safe to say that so did he.


	7. The Lake Invitation

**_Charlie_ **

As much as I enjoyed Christmas and all the snowball fights Tonks made us have after Nova told her how much fun she had with Bill and me, I was glad to see the first hints of Spring. It meant that I could go to Hagrid's and play with Fang outside. It meant sitting with Nova in the Courtyard, watching her draw while I play with Pip who would probably be offended for the 100th time why is she not drawing him.

It also meant that I could finally invite her to the Black Lake as I was so busy with all the homework that I still had the book Bill got me for Christmas to finish. I finished the one he gave me for my birthday and it was time to start with _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_. I already had it but this one was a new edition meaning it had 2 more breeds and lots more details in it!

I woke up on a sunny Friday morning and since Gryffindors had classes with Ravenclaws all day I decided to ask Nova to accompany me to the Lake in Transfiguration class where we sat together.

I put on my jumper, glanced at the snowball Nova gave me for Christmas and was now placed on the desk next to my bed, and hurried down for breakfast.

We were still not practicing any spells in Defence Against the Dark Arts but we have learned about so many new creatures and as I was making notes I always made sure to circle those, Professor Rakepick told us lived in the Forbidden Forest, so that I could go an search for them when Hagrid finally decides to take me there.

“What are you doing today after Transfiguration?” Asked Jae while munching on a piece of fries at lunch.

“I was thinking of inviting Nova to the Lake since it's finally warm enough to sit on the ground. Want to come with?” I stole one of his fries.

“Nah, I was going to invite you to sneak into the Kitchens.”

“Why do you want to sneak into the Kitchens?” I asked puzzled.

“Well, the other day Tonks and Tulip were talking about it and were telling me all about how they got inside and I got curious. You know I like those sort of things.” I chuckled.

He did like to sneak around and lately Tulip and Tonks gave him quite some ideas.

“Unless you find a way to sneak into the Forbidden Forest, I'll pass.” I took another fry from his plate and for that one, he slapped my hand.

It was kind of incredible how our friendships intertwined. Nova met the girls on the train. I met Nova when she saved me from those Slytherins, which by the way left me alone now. Penny told me later that Snape made them test potions students from Year Five and Six made and apparently that did the trick.

Penny thus met Bill who she loved to study Potions with. She said that it was like taking advanced lessons, as she was copying from Bill's notes. Bill, however, didn't want to admit that even though he was in his Third Year, Penny was helping him with his homework.

Jae joined us for breakfast one morning and Tulip and Tonks immediately sensed that he likes to break or 'avoid' rules as he likes to call it and they were already making a plan to do something with the brooms on our next Flying lesson which was the only class we had with Hufflepuffs.

Nova and I took every opportunity we could get to go to Hagrid where he told us tales from his youth. We liked to daydream with him about all the creatures each of us would like to own.

I know it's cheesy to say but I thanked Merlin every night for giving me such awesome friends.

Mum wrote to me more often each week as I didn't go home for Christmas and she missed me and Bill. I think she finally realized that we were pretty chill and behaved compared to Fred and George.

As Transfiguration began and Professor McGonagall started to write notes for the Mending Charm I quickly scribbled a note for Nova and gave it to her, making sure McGonagall wouldn't see it.

Nova read it, smiled, and nodded with her eyes on our teacher, careful not to get in trouble in her favorite class.

Again, she was the first one to get the spell right and I have to say I didn't do that bad on this one as I managed to repair the watch in front of me on my third try. Nova let out a loud cheer and started clapping.

As I was the first Gryffindor to do it, I earned my House 5 points. But I think McGonagall did it out of pity for her own House as all she did was give points to Ravenclaw since Nova was on top of our class.

After lessons, Nova and I hurried to the Lake. We didn't have a blanket so we put our jackets on the ground.

“Thank you for inviting me, Charlie. What are we reading today?” She started eyeing my bag.

“How did you know we were going to read?” I asked rather sarcastically. She only chuckled as I pulled my book out.

We squeezed closer together on our jackets so that the book was half on me and half on her. We already read the old edition together and I lent it to Nova to read in peace when I got the new one in December so we were searching for the pages with new information.

When we were done reading or rather decided that perhaps we should leave a few pages for another time, we laid on the grass and talked about how cool it would be if we had access to the Creatures Reserve here at Hogwarts.

  
Apparently, it's supposed to be a secret for anyone below Third Year as Professor Kettleburn takes the Third Years there for their first class. There is also supposed to be an assignment that you pick one creature and take care of it for the whole school year.

We got the information from Hagrid, who upon telling us said something between the lines _“Shouldn't_ _'_ _ave said that. Ye_ _h_ _were not supposed teh know 'bout that”._

—

“I bet there are Kneazles in there that would be cute. Or imagine if we get an assignment to take care of little Crup puppies!” Said Nova excitedly as we couldn't help ourselves but play one of our favorite games where we guessed and wrote down as many creatures as we could think of. We decided to save the list until the Third Year and whoever got more creatures right, would buy the other Butterbeer in Hogsmeade.

“I bet they have Salamanders.” I said thoughtfully.

“Ooh, which one fire or frost?” She asked in a high pitched voice. I chuckled at her, knowing she loved Salamanders and I still remember when she told me that she was begging her dad to buy her one for her 10th birthday.

“I think both.” I teased her, knowing that sooner or later we would end up at Hagrid's begging him for more information about the Reserve.

We also made a plan that when Hagrid decides to tell me how to get into the Forbidden Forest or accompanies me, I would ask him if Nova can come too. I was surprised when I told her that Hagrid was letting me go in my Second Year and she immediately wanted to go to his hut to get invited along.

When I was growing up and watched every one of my younger siblings I couldn't help but wonder why was I the only one with such love for animals. Percy definitely couldn't stand them. He wouldn't even help degnoming the garden. Something Fred and George had the most fun doing. I, on the other hand, wanted to befriend them ever since I could talk, mum told me. I couldn't understand, and still protest sometimes, why we couldn't keep them or why couldn't I have one for a pet.

Of course, I help my brothers get rid of them because mum would have my head otherwise, but sometimes Bill hides one or two from the twins so that I can play with them before we have to take them away. Bill is the best big brother.

It was getting dark and as usual, I forgot to tell Bill where I was going and I couldn't let him flip out again. Just last week Nova and I lost track of time while we were at Hagrid's and Bill couldn't find me for an hour. We found him in the Owlery while taking Pip back, already scribbling a note to mum that he lost me and that she should disown him as a son.

We decided to go to the Great Hall and see if any of our friends were still at dinner. We sat down next to Penny and a Ravenclaw boy I couldn't remember the name of.

“Hi, Penny.” Nova and I said at the same time.

“Hi, Murphy.” Nova greeted the boy. Murphy, that what his name was! Penny was helping him study Potions; as she did for half of the First Years.

“Where are Tonks and Tulip?” Nova whispered, trying not to disturb their study session while putting some mashed potatoes on her plate.

Before Penny could answer her, Tulip, Tonks, and Jae came rushing into the Great Hall.

They sat next to us and when they finally caught their breath they started laughing their hearts out.

“What happened to you lot?” I asked.

“We...we...we...” Tonks tried her best.

“We were...” Jae started but burst out laughing again.

Tulip took a deep breath to collect herself. “So we sneaked into the Kitchens and gathered as many sweets as we possibly could.”

“You mean steal?” Penny glared at them.

“You know you don't have to do that as all food appears at dinner anyway?”Murphy asked.

“Ah, Murph, you wouldn't understand.” Tonks wiped her eyes as tears of laugher covered her face.

“You were saying?” I turned back to Tulip.

“So we decided to go back when we couldn't carry anything else and we were almost out when Tonks bumped into someone, all her sweets fell from her hands onto the floor.” Tulip burst out laughing again.

  
“I looked up and there was Dumbledore!” Jae said. We all gasped.

“Oh, no! How many points did we lose this time?” Penny groaned.

“Relax Penny, none!” Grinned Tonks. “He looked at us through his glasses, chuckled, and let us through.” She took one of the muffins from Tulip and started eating it.

“Dumbledore chuckled?” I asked as I couldn't imagine him doing so.

“Okay, perhaps he smiled not chuckled.” Jae rolled his eyes. “It doesn't matter it was cracking!”

After dinner, Jae and I said goodbye to Murphy and the girls and head over to our dormitories.

“Thanks for introducing me to Tonks and Tulip, mate.” He said as we were going up the Grand Staircase. I grinned.

“You're welcome. That way I get to spend more time with Nova.”

“Were you talking about animals again?” His voice hoping it wasn't true. I simply nodded. “You HAVE to come with us more often, a little mischief will do you good.” He was convinced that if he picked a proper prank or mischievous adventure he could 'turn' Nova and me to what he called the 'right side'.

“Come off it, mate.” I shook my head. When we got to the Fat Lady's Portrait, Bill was standing in front of it with crossed arms.

“Were you at dinner?” His eyes now narrowed.

“Yes, Bill. I was at the Lake with Nova and then went up for dinner. Right, Jae?” I turned to him for affirmation.

“Affirmative!” He nodded quickly.

Bill could get quite angry with me when he was worried and I think Jae started to fear him as he was avoiding his eyes lately. That made me chuckle.

Bill let us both inside and I couldn't wait for him to get his Prefect's badge in the mail in two years as I couldn't see anyone else do a better job than him.


	8. The Potions Hero

**_Penny_ **

It was about a month before we would have to take our first-ever final exams. I was so excited as I was good all year, did all my homework plus some extra credit work in Potions, of course, and I just couldn't help to feel prepared.

Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same for my friends who were oblivious to the fact that the final exams were coming. I have been warning them for about 2 weeks now but the replies I got back, made me think that they were going to be in big trouble if I don't nag them even further.

“Oh, come off it Penny, we still have plenty of time.” Tonks said to me one morning as I tried to slip the final exams into our conversation as we were meeting our friends for breakfast in the Great Hall.

“Penny, you are overreacting.” Tulip rolled her eyes over dinner the next day. “We have plenty of time and besides we are not doing so horrible at school that we ought to be worried about exams! How much harder than a few essays can they be?” She sounded really confident.

Charlie and Nova gave me the most trouble as I could hardly catch them as they spent more and more time outside. Nova kept relying on my notes more and more and when I heard that they are thinking of skipping a History of Magic lesson to go to Hagrid's I flipped.

You should have seen the look on their faces when the whole Courtyard turned in our direction as I was practically yelling at them that they simply can't be that irresponsible.

Nova's mouth was open and I could see guilt in her eyes and Charlie blushed so much that he looked like a tomato with red hair.

After I've threatened them that I will not lend them my notes for the final exams, they finally started to listen to me and now I take every opportunity we spent together as a group to remind them of the exams.

—

One morning, when I woke up and Tonks' bed was already empty and nobody was outside the Hufflepuff Common Room entrance and nobody was at the Courtyard or in the Great Hall, I was beginning to think that they have started avoiding me for nagging them so much.

Then an idea came to my mind that was almost impossible to believe. _Could they be in the Library?_ I thought incredulously. I grabbed a quick bite in the Great Hall and hurried to the Library.

I've made sure to be as quiet as possible entering as Madam Pince would have my head if I spoke a word too loud. I looked around and at first thought that they weren't there after all. But then I spotted 2 redheads at the table in the far back. Charlie and Tulip were sitting with Nova and Tonks. They were all facing the bookshelves, their heads stuck together.

For a moment I felt proud as I thought they were finally studying but as I got closer...

“Okay, so what's the plan?” I heard Tonks whisper to the best of her ability.

“I reckon we should just ask her nicely.” Nova said, scratching her head.

“Are you mental, did you forget how she yelled at us in the Courtyard for being irresponsible wanting to skip History of Magic that one time, because I haven't? Her voice is still haunting me at night.” Charlie's voice shook a little.

“Well, what else can we do? It's not like we can force her?” Tulip said and gasped as if she couldn't believe what she just said.

“We can try!” Tonks already warmed up to the idea.

“Tonks, don't be ridiculous! Penny is our friend.”

“Shhhh!” Madam Pince shushed them as Charlie said the last sentence a little too loud for her taste.

“I am confident that if we apologize to her and ask her nicely, she would love to help us.” Nova felt confident.

“Hi guys, what are we whispering about?” I decided to play a little joke on them and stuck my head next to Tulip's who was on the left side of the head-sticking group.

“Ahhh!” There was a loud bang as they all jumped up and Tonks hit her knee at the table, their hands on their chests as I scared the living ghosts out of them.

I had to put both hands over my mouth not to laugh too loudly but it was in vain as Madam Pince was next to our table so quickly as if she has apparated.

“You either leave right now using your legs,” she glared at every single one of us, whispering, “or I will drag you out by your loud mouths.” She crossed her hands on her chest and pointed her long finger to the door.

I followed the lot to the Courtyard, them looking quite embarrassed but for me, this was the pranks I wanted to pull on people, not the ones Tulip, Tonks and Jae usually had in mind. Mine at least won't get us to lose House Points.

Tulip, Tonks, and I sat on the bench while Charlie and Nova sat on the ground in front of us.

  
“Soooo,” Tonks looked as if she swallowed a chili pepper, “how much have you heard?”

“You are planning something that might or might not be forced upon me.” I giggled, still amused, their faces frightened.

“Well,” started Nova, while scratching the back of her head. I bet she got that from Charlie, as he did it every time he was too shy to say something, “it has dawned on us that the final exams are approaching.”

“Oh, really?” I responded in a sarcastic tone.

“And we were,” Charlie continued, doing the same scratching motion as Nova, “we were wondering if you could help us study for our Potions exam?” He said as quickly as his tongue allowed him.

“Just for the Potions exam?” I was skeptical about that.

“Yeah, we were talking and we are doing pretty good with Herbology. We are already doomed in History of Magic as even you haven't been taking notes. Nova will help us with Transfiguration and Charms, while Charlie helps us with Flying and Defense Against the Dark Arts and I will lend everybody my notes and hand when it comes to Astronomy.” Tulip revealed their plan.

“So you have all been studying?” I couldn't believe that they actually had a plan.

“Of course, we have, Penny!” Charlie exclaimed. “You've nagged us so much that we didn't have a choice, now did we.” He chuckled.

“As much as we don't want to admit it, we do care for school and our exams, Penny.” Tonks grinned.

“Tonks and I have been studying Herbology and Astronomy in the Kitchens for the past week.” Said Tulip proudly.

“That's what you've been doing in the Kitchens?” I couldn't help but be startled.

“Mischief isn't the only thing we do, you know.” Tonks sounded offended.

“Yeah and Hagrid has been helping Nova and I study for the Defence Against the Dark Arts. We studied so many beasts this year and he knows so much about them. That's why we were planning to go to Hagrid's the day you yelled at us at this exact place.” Charlie pointed a finger behind him to the middle of the Courtyard.

“You weren't going to go to Hagrid's to ask him again if he can take you into the Forest?” I asked incredulously.

“Nah, we gave up on that. It's almost the end of the year and he did promise to do it once we are in our Second Year so we decided to give it a rest. Make him forget about it a little.” Nova grinned.

“Sure!” Tonks and Tulip replied at the same time, giggling.

“Wow, I didn't think you were taking me so seriously.” My hand on my mouth as I couldn't help but be astonished at their achievements. “You even wanted to skip a class to study for another class.” I extended my arms at Nova and Charlie, proudly.

“We got your hint, Penny.” Chuckled Tulip.

“So will you help us study Potions?” Asked Tonks, now all 4 of them looking at me like Fang when he wanted scratches.

“Of course I will help you study!” I exclaimed. “I would help you lot even if you didn't start yet.” I admitted and they squeezed me into a tight hug.

We decided that we would start the next day and I stayed up all night to make them each notes on the most important things that I was confident are going to be on the exam. I also made them sheets that would help them remember potion ingredients and their most common uses. As for myself, I've made a plan what I would teach them, how, and where.

Obviously, Madam Pince wouldn't let us in the Library all together probably until the next year. So, in the morning when we all met for breakfast and I gave them everything I've prepared for them, we decided that staying at one of the tables in the Great Hall was going to be our best option.

After a few days, Nova and Tulip were doing the best. Nova had all the potion ingredients for all 3 major potions we worked on this year memorized. Tulip exceeded my expectations as she gave me not 7 but 8 reasons why Firecrab cauldrons are not as important as one might think. As much as Tonks was trying she still couldn't memorize the right ingredient sequence for the Sleeping Draught and Charlie was struggling to understand why do we need 5 reasons why a potion has to be stirred in a specific direction and why the other way around could be very harmful.

—

Later that week we got our Final Exam Schedule.

I've read it aloud:

_“Monday – morning Charms theoretical exam, afternoon Charms individual practical exam_

_Tuesday – morning Herbology exam, afternoon History of Magic exam_

_Wednesday – morning Flying practical exam, midnight Astronomy practical exam_

_Thursday – no exams_

_Friday – morning Potions theoretical exam, afternoon Potions practical exam_

_Monday – morning Defense Against the Dark Arts theoretical exam, afternoon Defense Against the Dark Arts individual practical exam_

_Tuesday – morning Transfiguration theoretical exam, afternoon Transfiguration practical exam”_

“Defense Against the Dark Arts practical exam?” Repeated Charlie. “We didn't even do any practical spell work in class!” He felt offended.

“I guess Rakepick assumed we would learn them on our own.” Nova shrugged her shoulders.

“Well, to be honest, we did learn some of the same spells in Charms, haven't we.” I thought out loud.

“I guess.” Charlie rolled his eyes. “It's nice to know that we have until Friday to study Potions, though.” His mood recovered.

—

I have to say that I was very proud of every single one of my friends as they were all fairly prepared for their Potions exam on Thursday night. We did have to shake Tulip awake a couple of times when her eyes started to shut as she was repeating different kinds of cauldrons in her head.

Of course, our study group didn't go unnoticed and by Wednesday afternoon Murphy, Jae, and Andre, who stopped to talk to Tulip and Nova as he was a Ravenclaw, joined.

On Friday, nobody except me and Charlie, who was obviously a nervous eater, ate breakfast as others rather nibbled on their nails, lips, or mumbled words to themselves as they were revising before the hardly anticipating Potions exam.

Nobody wanted to talk about the theoretical part, they saw it as a waste of time as they wanted to prepare themselves for the practical part of the exam. I was leaning on my hand in the Great Hall, looking at them as I was listening to their murmurs, counting on fingers, and rubbing the sides of their foreheads. I knew I had amazing and smart friends but I couldn't help but smile as I was so proud of how much effort they actually put into their least favorite subject.


	9. Tonks' Breakdown

**_Nova_ **

I don't want to brag but I think I did great on my exams so far. I just came out from Defense Against the Dark Arts practical exam and was done for the day. I winked at Charlie, who was still waiting on his turn and was shaking his legs, nervous as he still thinks that Professor Rakepick, _“should have at least showed us all the spells she was going to so coldly demand from us”,_ he said this morning as he ate what I think was about his third bowl of cereal. Penny was right; he was a nervous eater.

I hoped that I indicated that the exam isn't that bad after all as I was prohibited to speak with him after I finished.

I decided to wait for him in the Great Hall, going through my Transfiguration notes one more time on my own as I knew the lot would occupy me right after dinner to help them with their final revision.

One by one they came into the Hall to join me.

“That wasn't hard at all, was it?” Charlie sat down next to me and gently slapped me on the back.

“I told you, Char, I don't know what you've expected. We got this.” I raised my hand so that our hands clapped in a high-five and he started to put food on his plate.

—

“Say, where is Tonks? She stormed out of that classroom as she was done that I almost missed her pink head.” Charlie said, now with a full mouth.

“Hmm, I thought she wasn't done yet but T is before W.” Tulip scratched her chin.

“We did say we'll meet here after the exam to study Transfiguration right?” I asked.

Before we could question Tonks' disappearance any further, Penny came rushing in the Hall, panting.

“You...you have...to...help me!” Her hands on her knees as she was trying to catch her breath.

“Penny what's going on?” Tulip stood up at once.

“It's...Tonks! She completely lost it...because of the exams. She said that...her brain will explode if she has to study...for one more exam and that she's dropping out of school.” Penny finally finished.

“Well, maybe she should drop out then.” Charlie said with a straight face. We all frowned at him.

“We do have one more exam and she did say that her brain will explode if she has to study for one...” Charlie stopped talking as he saw none of us were amused by the joke he tried to tell. “Not the time to make jokes. Got it.” He scratched the back of his head, his freckled cheeks turning pink.

“Where is she now?” I turned back to Penny.

“In our dormitory. She's packing her bags!” Panicked Penny.

“Wow, she really did take her words seriously.” Tulip indicated that we should all go towards the Hufflepuff Common Room.

We ran all the way there and stopped a little before the entrance. Penny told us to stay put as she went inside to get Tonks. We didn't know what to do when Penny brings her outside. We did have only one more exam, even though I had to admit, Tonks did the worst of any of us in Transfiguration despite being a Metamorphmagus.

Charlie started doing fairly well by the end of the year as he tried his best to copy everything from me. Tulip and Penny were starting to get a hang of it once we formed our little study group. Tonks, however, couldn't transform her matchstick into a needle if it was the last thing she had to do.

I told her that she just has to focus more on the image of the thing she wants to transfigure her original object to but for some reason she couldn't get a clear picture in her head as her needle kept having a matchstick tip or was wooden instead of metal. I knew she was nervous about it but I had no idea it was this bad.

Penny interrupted my train of thoughts as she opened the door to the Hufflepuff Common Room, basically dragging Tonks behind her. By the look on Tonks's face, she wasn't very happy about it.

“Let me go, Penny. I still have some of those slugs, I will unleash them on you!” Tonks frowned at her.

“Tonks, what is going on?” I tried to change the subject.

“What is going on? What is going on, you ask?” Her hair was changing colors with every word she said.

“This is too much, that's what's bloody going on!” She lifted her hands in the air and started to pace back and forth in front of us.

“Tonks we have all been stressed out about our exams. We only have one more to go!” Charlie tried cheering her up.

“Yeah and just yesterday you told me that you think you did well on Herbology and Astronomy.” Added Tulip. “Or did your Defense Against the Dark Arts exam gone so bad for you?” She questioned.

“No, I think I did rather well. Transfiguration, however...”

“Tonks you have been doing great the past few days. Professor McGonagall isn't going to fail you if you don't perform all the transfigurations correctly.” I interrupted her.

“I don't care if I fail!” She howled at us. “I just don't want to study anymore. It's exhausting and it seems that's all we are doing lately.”

I couldn't help but chuckle as her hair finally came back to her normal bubblegum pink.

“Tonks that's what happens before the exams. I know none of us had any free time lately. Nova and I miss going down to the Lake and it's been like a week since we were at Hagrid's for tea.” Charlie grinned sympathetically.

“I have so many ideas for pranks that I have started writing them down since we don't have time to execute any of them.” Tulip joined the cheering train.

“I haven't drawn in two weeks, I can almost feel my talent slipping away and Pip didn't even hoot at me this morning when I went to send my mum a letter. He thinks I'm ignoring him so he's doing the same to me.”

“And I didn't touch my _Advanced Potion Making_ book in three days and that says a lot about me.” Penny finished and we all nodded in agreement.

“I don't know mates, this is all too hard and this is our First Year. What will happen to me when we have to take our O.W.L.s?” Tonks sat on the floor.

“How about you worry about one exam at a time.” Penny and the rest of us sat down next to her.

“You're going to do fine and look on the bright side: once we're done we can go down to the Lake or visit Hagrid and just stare at the sky without a single worry.” I put my hand around her shoulder.

“Blimey, you really are the best friends a lad can have.” She wiped her nose with the end of her sleeve as tears gathered in her eyes.

“But just that you know, I am only doing this for you lot!”

“Of course you are.” Charlie smiled, stood up, and put his hand out to help Tonks get up. “Now, what do you say we go to the Great Hall to have some dinner and study for the last exam of the year?” He pushed Tonks away from the Hufflepuff Common Room just in case she would change her mind and try to run away again.

“You already had dinner.” I whispered to Charlie.

“Hey, I'm supporting our friend here.” He said with a serious voice that made me giggle, knowing that he wouldn't say no to another piece of apple pie.

After eating some mashed potatoes and fried chicken, Tonks finally calmed down. We were all sitting around her just in case she had any ideas of escaping. Then we slowly pulled out the Transfiguration books and notes, careful not to startle her as I tried to pull the conversation towards the subject.

Before I let her do any spells as she did seem to have theory pretty much figured out, I made her close her eyes and made her give me 3 details about a match and 3 about a needle. After she finished describing them I gave her both objects and told her to try to connect the details to the objects. I also gave her quite some time to touch and observe them and after about an hour and a half, I marked her ready.

“Okay, now look at the matchstick and imagine a needle in its place instead.” I was standing right behind her as I whispered in her ear.

“Now, have your wand ready. Concentrate on what the matchstick needs to become and say _Conmutocus_. Don't forget to create a sharp jab right to the match with your wand.”

Tonks took a deep breath, murmured something to herself, and said “ _Conmutocus_.” She jabbed her wand sharply towards the matchstick and sure enough, it transformed into a needle.

Penny gasped.

“Wicked!” Charlie and Tulip said at once.

“You did it, Tonks!” I shook her shoulders, still standing behind her.

“You did it, Nova. You taught me Transfiguration! Blimey, you might be a better teacher than McGonagall.” She turned around and gave me a big, tight hug.

She then grabbed the tiny needle with her fingers, stood on the bench she was sitting on, and yelled “I did it, ha!” as she put her hands in the air.

We all laughed, while the Ravenclaws at the other table rolled their eyes.

“Well, congratulations, Miss Tonks. I reckon I can expect the same tomorrow at the exam?” We all turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing behind us, a slight smile on her lips.

“I...I'm sorry professor, were we too loud?” Tonks' cheeks turned pink as she realized that McGonagall probably saw her stand on the bench and shout in the middle of the half-empty Great Hall.

“Oh, not at all. By all means shout as much as you need to, Miss Tonks, if that is going to help you transfigure matchsticks into needles.” She winked at her. “I do have to ask, however,” she continued, “how did you manage to finally do it as it was just dreadful to watch your failed attempts in class?”

“Nova taught me, Professor. She taught all of us.” A grin spread across her face.

“Well then.” Professor McGonagall turned to me. “It's 4 of you, 10 points for each one you taught, Miss Blackwood. Good luck to all of you tomorrow.” She crossed her hands in front of her, smiled, and left.

“You just earned 40 points for Ravenclaw!” Tulip squeaked.

“I don't think that's fair as Penny did way more for us for our Potions exam.” I frowned, feeling guilty.

I didn't praise my effort half as much as I did that of Penny's. The lot would've passed even if I didn't teach them. I was highly confident we would've all failed Potions if it wasn't for Penny though.

“Get off it, Nova. I don't care.” Penny smiled at me. “What you just made Tonks succeed in is everything compared to some notes and potion ingredients.” She added.

The next day we made Penny promise to get up early to check on Tonks and to bring her down for breakfast even if she had to use the Levitation Charm on her. Even though Tonks was visibly nervous and didn't eat any breakfast, we were confident that she was not going to run away and after she told us how she dreamt about how she turned every object Professor McGonagall gave her to transform the right way, we were confident that she was going to pass.

During the exam, I kept glancing at Tonks to see how she was doing. After 15 minutes of her nose being firmly in the exam paper, I let it go and focused on my exam which I turned in 15 minutes too early as it was just the easiest thing ever.

I returned to my desk to get my bag and I heard Charlie whisper “ _show off_ ”. I glanced at his paper and saw that he left the line where he was supposed to write the incantation for _fork to quill_ empty.

“ _Scribblifors_ , Char.” I whispered and glanced at Professor McGonagall frowning at me and cleared her throat.

I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom.

Waiting for the practical exam seemed to wreck everybody's nerves as people kept swinging their wands and mutter spells under their breaths. One by one, we were called inside and when we finally all met in the Great Hall I was pleased to hear that all of them did quite well. Charlie managed to turn his whistle into a watch. Tonks had to recreate her success from the previous day which she announced from the door of the Great Hall, making the Ravenclaws roll their eyes again as they were trying to study in peace.

In the final two weeks, as we were waiting for our exam results, we spent most of our days outside. It was warm and there was hardly a day with a cloud in the sky. We could all lay loose, read our favorite books and draw. Pip finally stopped ignoring me as Hagrid made his favorite treats and I went to the Owlery twice per day to give them to him.

The last day before we would get the final exam results we decided to spend down by the Lake. Charlie was rereading his _From Egg to Inferno: A Dragon-Keeper's Guide_ for what seemed the third time that week. Penny and Tulip were playing Gobstones and Tonks was napping. I knew that I won't be able to see my friends over the Summer and as that thought grew larger every day I decided to take this opportunity and draw them as they were all sitting under a tree, too occupied with their activities to notice that I stood up and moved a little bit away from them.

As I never drew humans before, I was surprised at how much fun I was having. I carefully drew Penny's big eyes and Tulip's smug face when Penny lost to her in Gobstones. I took extra time to get Tonks' snoring face and I think I did Charlie's freckles justice as much as his hair.

—

“Oh, I am so nervous.” I took a deep breath as we were all waiting in the Great Hall while teachers were handing us envelopes.

We opened them immediately when we got them and I went through my results:

_Herbology E_

_History of Magic A_

_Potions E_

_Flying O_

_Charms O_

_Astronomy A_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts O_

_Transfiguration O_

“I've passed all my classes!” Tulip and I exchanged exam results. Hers read:

_Herbology A_

_History of Magic A_

_Potions A_

_Flying E_

_Charms E_

_Astronomy O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts E_

_Transfiguration A_

“Nice job, Tulip!” I said and we hugged. After the teachers finished giving us all results we ran to the Hufflepuff table.

“So, did you all pass Potions?” Penny asked excitedly.

She and Tonks exchanged the results with Tulip and me. I read Penny's first then sneaked at Tonks' over Tulip's shoulder.

_Herbology E_

_History of Magic E_

_Potions O_

_Flying E_

_Charms O_

_Astronomy O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts E_

_Transfiguration E_

Penny's results not only surprised me but took me aback. She might as well be the best witch in our year. Not a single Acceptable and she got Outstanding in Charms even though she started the year rather poorly in that department.

_Herbology O_

_History of Magic A_

_Potions A_

_Flying E_

_Charms A_

_Astronomy A_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts A_

_Transfiguration E_

“Tonks you got Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration!” I exclaimed. She told us that she did quite well but I hadn't the slightest idea she did that good.

“Thank you, Nova. Actually, thanks to all of you.” She smiled and pulled us into a tight hug.

I felt someone behind me as Charlie put me in a hug sandwich between him and the girls as he just came from the Gryffindor Table.

He handed me his result sheet and winked.

_Herbology A_

_History of Magic A_

_Potions A_

_Flying O_

_Charms O_

_Astronomy E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts O_

_Transfiguration E_

“Three Outstandings.” He grinned proudly as I finished reading his results and looked at him in awe.

“If we are going to study like this together and get such good results each year perhaps Tonks won't have to run away anymore.” We all laughed at Charlie's joke.

“Will mum yell at me or did you do good on your exams?” Bill joined us and ruffled Charlie's hair. Charlie gave him the exam results.

“Blimey, who helped you study so much? You're going to make me look bad in front of mum.” Bill's mouth fell open.

“Perhaps next year you can join us.” Penny grinned at Bill. Tulip, Tonks, and I giggled as we all knew very well that Penny wanted Bill to study with us so she could get ahead in her Potions studies.

The next day was our final one before we would board the Hogwarts Express to take us home. We couldn't help but feel a bit bummed out as we knew we wouldn't be able to see each other the whole Summer.

After Dumbledore's end-of-the-year speech, we had a feast that seemed even bigger than the one at the start of the year. As Tulip and I were walking upstairs to our dormitories we couldn't help but reminisce about all the times we got lost on our way to classes or the Great Hall this year. We both knew we were going to do better next year as we already couldn't wait to come back.


	10. A Very Weasley Invitation

**_Nova_ **

On the morning we were leaving Hogwarts for the Summer, Tulip and I woke early to pack. If Penny knew we weren't packed yet she would've scolded us yesterday. After we were all done we went down to grab a quick breakfast as our Prefects were trying to get us to Hogsmeade Station as soon as possible for us not to miss the train.

The ride was very different from the one we had when we were arriving at school last Fall. For one, Charlie and Bill joined us. We all knew each other very well now and we were all close friends. AND we had at least twice the number of sweets as the last time.

After the third Chocolate Frog, Charlie gave up as he didn't get any new cards and decided to open my Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans instead.

We started to discuss what we were going to do over the Summer.

Penny was excited as she, her little sister, and her parents were going to visit some relatives that had a vacation home in Brighton and she couldn't wait to spend some time at the beach. The rest of us were quite puzzled as we couldn't understand what was so fun about such a Muggle vacation. She explained that due to her dad being Muggle, he and her mum agreed that once per year they have to do something that Muggles do as he had enough magic at home.

Tonks said that she has at least 4 pranks she can pull on her parents, as she was still not over the name that they gave her. She also said that she was not looking forward to visiting some family relatives, her parents made her tag along to every year. They didn't have any children and they kept nagging Tonks to change her hair color to normal.

Tulip was going to try and convince her dad to tell her what kind of job he has and what exactly do they keep in the Department of Mysteries. She told us that she tried every year. When she wasn't going to be busy with that she was going to help her mum with her shop in Diagon Alley. She kindly invited us all to come and visit if we happen to be there any time during the Summer.

I started to tell the group about my plans. I knew I was going to try and convince my mum to get my Second Year books as soon as we get the new list even though I knew she would probably say no. Getting me the books so in advance meant that she wouldn't get me out of my room all Summer.

I knew my dad was probably going to be busy at work. However, mum did say in the last letter she sent me that she managed to get a week off work in July so we are going to go and see dad in Egypt. When I told that to the group, I couldn't help but chuckle as Bill couldn't hide his jealousy about me going to Egypt to see my _'father, the curse breaker_ ' as he called him.

We were also probably going to visit my aunt in Scotland. Something that I was really excited about because she is an Abraxan breeder and she always let me feed and pet them. I was hoping though that we wouldn't go to my other aunt and uncle who lived in America. Just getting there was a mess and they always thought highly of themselves as they debated how MACUSA was better than the British Ministry for Magic.

And I would just love to see their faces when I would tell them that one of my best friends is a Half-Blood. Marrying Muggles was prohibited in America and they strictly stood behind the law.

Charlie and Bill then told us all about the Summer at the Burrow. How they will play Quiddich in the backyard. How Bill will try to hide a gnome from Fred and George so Charlie could befriend him and how they already knew that Percy would bombard them with one hundred questions about Hogwarts.

I looked through the window, watching the blurry trees and clouds. I couldn't stop myself from imagining what an amazing Summer it would be if I could spend it at the Burrow with Charlie. Playing Quidditch and meeting all of his family sounded much more fun than listening to my American relatives. Just as I scored an imaginary goal against Charlie, a voice woke me from my daydream.

  
“Nova?” Charlie gently shook my shoulder with his hand.

“Huh?” Was all I could manage in reply.

“So, what do you think?” He grinned at me.

“What do I think about what?” I looked confused.

“I just asked you if you think your parents would let you come and visit us at the Burrow in August.” Charlie chuckled as he saw that he caught me mid-thought.

“What about it, Nova?” Bill repeated the question.

“What about everybody else?” I looked at the girls. It would be weird if the Weasley brothers only invited me, wouldn't it?

“They already said that they can't make it. What were you daydreaming about that you were in so deep?” Charlie grinned.

I've made many friends in my First Year at Hogwarts, but I've spent the most time with Charlie. He knew me better than anyone and all those days we spent by the Lake, he had learned that I am big on being in my own head.

Knowing that he was probably the only one who understood me I couldn't help the blood rushing to my cheeks.

“Oh, Abraxans.” I said quickly, not wanting to admit that the invitation to the Burrow was exactly what was on my mind.

Charlie and Bill agreed that once they find their mum in the crowd at Platform 9 ¾ they would ask and make plans for my arrival immediately. Bill also wanted me to meet their mum as he wanted to introduce the girl that was the reason his little brother got such good grades in his First Year.

Soon enough the Hogwarts Express stopped and we all sighed. We hugged and said goodbye. Penny and I had tears in our eyes, while Tulip and Tonks played it tough as though they were not going to miss us at all even though we all knew that wasn't true.

I stepped off the train with Bill and Charlie and waved to the girls until they disappeared into the crowd.

I was on my toes trying to find my mum in the crowd.

“There she is!” Charlie and I said at the same time as he as well spotted his mum.

I told Charlie that I was going to come to them after I get to my mum. He nodded and grabbed Bill's elbow so that he could show their mum how good of a big brother he was for not losing him in the crowd.

“Mum!” I ran to her and she welcomed me with open arms and squeezed me in a tight embrace.

“My sweetheart.” She started to brush my hair with her fingers. “I've missed you so much! I can't wait for you to tell me all about your First Year.” She cupped my face and looked at me as if she forgot how I looked like.

“I will mum, but before we go, could I introduce you to someone?” I asked eagerly.

“Oh, to who? Penny? Tulip? Tonks? Oh, I would love to see her pink hair!” My mum clapped her hands happily. “Or perhaps that boy you kept telling me about in your letters?” She winked at me.

“Mum! I'm twelve!” I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what that wink meant.

“That doesn't matter, I've befriended your father in our First Year as well.” She kept persisting.

“All he cares about are animals, mum.” I shook my head.

“So do you.” She smiled. “Oh, you'll see when the hormones kick in.” She swang her hand and stroke my hair again as I lead her through the crowd to where the Weasleys were.

“Molly?” My mum said surprisingly.

“Olivia? Oh my, I haven't seen you in ages!” Molly cupped her face in surprise as she stepped closer to my mum and they hugged.

Mum smiled as she saw my surprised face.

“Sweetheart, this is Molly that I've told you about. We were the best of friends when we were Hogwart's students.” She looked at Molly, who smiled excitedly at her. “You know Molly, the one that I exchange letters a couple of times per week.” She explained further as she saw my surprised face.

“Your mum is best friends with my mum? You're Olivia Blackwood?” Charlie's mouth forgot how to close itself. “Misses, ma'am, madam.” Charlie added quickly realizing that calling my mum by her full name before she even knew who he was, was a bit rude. His freckled face turned pink.

“Oh!” My mum clapped her hands together. “Are you trying to tell me that the boy you called your best friend in one of the letters is one of Molly's sons?” My mum was over the roof with excitement.

I turned pink immediately as my mum just revealed to Charlie, his mum and older brother that I called him my best friend.

“I'm your best friend?” Charlie whispered. I didn't think my cheeks could turn pinker as I felt the heat on them double. I threw a quick look at Charlie, who was scratching the back of his head.

“You're my best friend too.” He said shyly.

“Mum, this is Charlie's friend that I was telling you about, Nova.” Bill stepped in as it was obvious we were too shy to introduce each other to our mums.

“You're the brilliant young lady that helped my darling boy to such good grades?” She kneeled down to me and gave me the tightest hug I have ever gotten.

“Oh, dear. I am so happy that I've sent you that jumper.” She cupped my face and mouthed a silent 'thank you' which I think was for Charlie's success in his First Year.

To both mine and Charlie's delight, his mum suggested for both my mum and me to visit them during the Summer. My mum had to decline her invitation as she only got one week, we were visiting dad, off but she was more than happy to accept the invitation in my name and Molly told her that she should send her an owl when we get back from Egypt.

I didn't meet any other members of Bill and Charlie's family as their dad stayed at home making sure the twins didn't burn down the house.

Just as Charlie was telling me that he can't wait to see how much his three-year-old sister grew, my mum said that we have to go.

I gave Bill and Charlie a big hug.

“I can't wait for you to come to the Burrow.” Charlie whispered to me as he hugged me.

They all waved at me and my mum and until we lost them in the crowd I didn't stop waving back.

“Oh, sweetheart. I am so happy that you got such great friends. The Weasleys are just the warmest people!” She squeezed my hand. “I am sure your girls are just as wonderful and I hope I get to meet them soon.”

I then told her all about Penny's vacation plans and tried to plan the time we could visit Tulip in Diagon Alley.

“Darling, you have no idea how happy I am for you that you had such a wonderful year at school. Your dad and I couldn't wish for anything more. I hope you know how lucky you are to find such a group of friends in your First Year.” She smiled at me.

I smiled back, as I couldn't agree with her more.

**END OF PART 1**


End file.
